Voices of a Thousand Assassin's
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Nothing is True, Everything is permitted. These words are the Creed of the Order. As the last of the Assassin Order long forgotten in time. Naruto must take up the mettle of those whom came before. Though the road is hard, cold, and unforgiving. He must fight when other will give, he must raise where other will fall. But how long will he keep his sanity? Gray-Naruto Multiple-Women
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Assassin's Creed and Naruto Cross Over. Please enjoy.

_**Naruto's profile**_

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Kekkei Genkai: Eagle Vision and**** Senzo daidai no memorī** **(Ancestral Memory)**_.

**_Status: Only living Assassin of the Assassin Order._**

**_Skills: Assassination, Tracking, assault, Archery, stealth, Lock-picking, pit-pocket, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and more if needed._**

**_Weapons:_**

**_Duel wields swords; Evolution Scimitars_**

**_Yumi Bow with varying types of arrows_**

**_Rope Darts (I had to put them in here)_**

**_Chakra Guns (Guns will be shown but they will be similar to Civil war weapons using gun powder. Naruto's guns will base around chakra)_**

**_Poison_**

**_Hidden blades (Other upgrades will be added)_**

_**Smoke Bombs**_

_**Throwing Knives**_

_**Yari (Spear)**_

_**Shuriken (They are useful)**_

_**Tomahawk dueled wield with Chokuto (A normal Chokuto blade with a black finish for the wood)**_

_**Bolas**_

_**Explosive Tags (C4)**_

_**I wanna add more weapons but couldn't think of anything else. But I am sure he has enough... Maybe...  
**_

_**Rank: Genin**_

_**Clan: Uzumaki**_

_**Element Release: Wind, Water, Lighting, and Earth.**_

_**Jutsus Mastered: Shunshin, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, and varying element Jutsu.**_

_**Bonuses: Can speak Latin, Spanish, French, Korean, Irish, German, English, and Russian. (Had to add the languages so Naruto can curse in different tongues)...**_

* * *

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering  
_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted" ~ The Assassin Order_

_**Chapter I: Rebirth of the Order**_

_'It started with the dreams, memories that are not mine and time long forgotten. I can still feel the cold sweat and high fever I had that cold October night on my 10th birthday. The day I found out why I'm hated by this village. That night memories of my parents entered my mind. So many memories and so much knowledge inside my mind that it felt like my head was going to explode. But by the end of it, I had experience and knowledge far beyond my age. I felt so tired and so worn I was going to lose it... Many so many memories held pain, suffering, death, sadness, and grief. I saw wars fought and lives ended So much loss of life when it could have been saved. But within those memories I have found myself and set a life goal. It was to honor those whom fought to protect those dear, and to bring honor to a once forgotten Order. It was most likely that night I Naruto Uzumaki died to be reborn of sorts. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I am an Assassin'_ were the thoughts of the Last Assassin of the Assassin Order.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is sitting atop his father's head looking over the leaf village with a hood over his head hiding most of his face and eyes. He is wearing black anbu pants with combat boots that is theme after the assassin boots with harden leather armor within the design. He was wearing a mid-night blue sleeveless shirt that had a v-neck. On his neck he wore the Assassin symbol necklace with a leather cord attached. For his hoodie it was a black and red hood much like the Assassin Robes but the only difference is that the Assassin symbol is design on the back. Naruto also wore bracers that were a harden leather. He couldn't by armor versions till his shinobi career started.

(A bracer is a type of arm guard and differ than Gauntlets. Where Gauntlets cover the hands and forearms in thick metal armor which were worn by Knights of the Med-evil era. Bracers only cover the back of the hand and forearm at most. Bracers can also be made of metal but they are mostly leather and had few metal plates on it. That is the only difference I noticed at least. Also note that Naruto is in the shinobi era in his life. Thick armor like from Gauntlets will only get a ninja killed because of the clinking of the metal and the limited movement with the fingers. Thus cause death if you're a shinobi. Naruto can't risk it so he has to wear as much armor as he can without really limiting himself so he has to stick to light armor such as leather and maybe chain-mail for the chest. Also note this that Naruto armor of most of it will be hidden in his clothing. Unless he is wearing his Assassin's robes which will be one of the outfits Ezio wore)

It has been two years since his Blood-line awoken, since then he committed himself to training and making a mask for himself to make him seem harmless. Well making him seem a fool to everyone but himself.

Deception is part of a Shinobi trade so he made a mask making him seem like a prankster and fool, not too bright and all around fool. Though he knew this would come to bite him in the ass its better than really being a fool like he was two years ago.

But it was well worth it at least he guessed. He had the knowledge of his Ancestors and his parents flowing into his mind.

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Ratonhnhaké:ton (Connor), Edward Kenway, Desmond Miles, Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and so many others. So many memories and so much knowledge was thrust into Naruto's mind those two days and one night. Their memories and knowledge became Naruto's foundation into what he is today.

Eagle Vision the skill of his Ancestors now his, knowledge beyond his age and experience beyond what most would think.

The first year was both conditioning and training his body to fight extended periods of time with chakra and without his chakra. Second thing he did was study and practice his Fuinjutsu. He knew his parents were master more so his mother than his father. But hey he wasn't going to argue. The knowledge on the sealing arts were there so he counted everything as a blessing and learned everything he could from those who came before him.

It didn't take long for him to make Gravity and Resistance Seals for his training. But he took it easy on those so not to shunt his growth. He also took up hunting and thanks to Conner's memories on hunting he was finally able to feed himself decent meals every night in the Forest of Death. Thus letting a certain fox enhance his growth without any problems. Making him as slightly taller than a certain emo uchiha.

But unlike his Native American ancestor Naruto had to hunt with a small hunting knife. Though small it proved more useful than kunai which Naruto could use but since he took up throwing knives he use more often than kunai. Not to say he could NOT use kunai he just favor throwing knives over kunai. Naruto did though wanted to get a Yumi bow but only one place ever did sell of even made those. The Land Of Iron was the place Naruto had to visit some time and take up Archery. And since he had the memories of at least 30 people whom master the Bow and Arrow. But he was going to make different types of arrows varying to knock out arrows to lethal arrows that kill even if it gazes someone skin.

Also the weapons he wanted were out of reach till he became a Genin. Because simply he couldn't afford anything till he gets some missions in.

Also he would had to find a weapon builder to make some of the weapons he wants or needs. Meaning the hidden blades will have to be made from scratch, same with Chakra Guns, a Bolas, and maybe some Varying types of Rope darts. But those he could make on his own IF he had the right tools and things to make them. That was Naruto's problem for the pass two years. A lack of equipment bu he had everything else ready. He just needed someone to make his Hidden Blade and the Upgrades that came with it. Though he would keep the wrist gun out of the design.

That is what his Chakra Guns are for. Unlike the guns of the past, Chakra was different and almost if never ran out. Plus he didn't have to carry ammo if his own body produced it for him. He had some ideas for his Chakra Guns. But he would need a metal that conducts chakra and can condense it to a bullet shape. Not a problem seeing his chakra is special and more dense than a normal human. But there is another reason Naruto is going with Chakra guns.

One reason is some how during wars and fights before him humans weapons have become down graded and returned to the Black powder and musket gun designs. Not that it was uncommon for guns to be around. But the ones who used them were Feudal Lord and Damiyo. And since chakra became into being Naruto knew that no one saw a reason to improve or for that fact changed the guns they have seeing as chakra is more plentiful. So jutsus and chakra over ran guns thus guns did not become more advanced. Plus the musket guns of his world were loud, unfit for the fast pace battle shinobi fought in, and plus most shinobi Chunin and higher CAN in fact block a solid lead bullet with a chakra enhance kunai. Thus is why Damiyo used them, seeing as they were easy for them to have around. Even though the Damyo themselves most likely don't even use guns. Maybe it more on the Civilian's side they use guns? Naruto had no clear idea.

But enough of that. Most of the weapons he can buy at the Weapon Shop within this Village. Though something nagged at him to get a Yari spear.

Continuing over the course of the First year Naruto's skill sky-rocket high once he went into his mother memories. Learning the Kage Bunshin was a gift and if the Fox sealed within his body had anything to do with this blood-line waking up and him gaining all this knowledge than he would love and kiss the fox. The reason being since this happen Naruto was not only able to defend himself, but also feed himself and survive and become stronger than most thought possible for his age.

Naruto was also able to make Sealing Tattoo's on his forearms with five small tribal marking showing all but one were empty. These five markings were his version of Sealing scrolls. While he did use Sealing Scrolls, They weren't as useful as the Tribal Sealing tattoos he had. The item he had sealing in his left forearm is a not so normal Chokuto.

Though the blade is short and slightly longer than the normal wakizashi, makes up for shift and easy killing. It was also a great Assassin weapon because of its short length and weight making it a light and deadly weapon. Naruto didn't need an overly massive sword, plus he wanted to move in-between his enemies movements and strike them down hard. The Chokuto was a perfect weapon for that. It also helps seeing as he can channel his wind or Lighting Element into the blade increasing its power in some way or form.

This also helped during some of his hunting runs when going after bigger game. In honesty Naruto took to hunting as some what of a hobby which was next to training, playing some music instrument, cooking, reading, mediating, and simply relaxing.

That brings us to over his second year of training. During his last year training alone Naruto threw him self into training abusing the hell of the Kage Bunshin. Gaining similar skills to those who came before him. While not on their level Naruto was able to hold his own against an Elite Chunin... At least that is what he guessed.

Lucky for him his parents had some jutsu other than their signature attacks and such. So Naruto also had some clones master Shunshin to the point he had to only think about the Jutsu. This goes the same as Kawarimi and Kage Bunshin. Naruto knew in the Ninja world Jounin Ninja and higher never given you the chance to finish jutsu. If they did then they are either stupid or fools with way too much self-confidence. Not that it's a bad thing but being blinded by ego is not Naruto's goal.

But Naruto's biggest challenge during these two years was his unnaturally high Chakra levels. It will be one problem that will haunt him. Since his birth Naruto's blood, Body, and chakra has been continuously mixing with Kyuubi No Kitsune own chakra levels. Making his chakra levels higher than all the Elite Jounin in the Village. This includes even the Hokage whom he calls Jiji. Because of his high reserves Naruto had to drill himself into the ground on make shift Chakra Control exercises.

Thus he trained him self with clones to chakra control most of those two years so he didn't waste as much chakra as he would if he didn't have these memories. It wasn't easy but he was able to pull of with Jounin level control... But that took thousands of clones and two years to gain. So he wanted Kage level control which in word some can understand is that he wastes no chakra at all. Or that is what he was told, but he doubted it anyway.

Yes it was hard these past two years but he felt like it was worth it. He hated lying to everyone he care for but it was worth it all.

He was an Assassin not some host to be used as a weapon. And if this Village to such lows then he will leave this place in search or a more suitable home.

Standing up on his father's head Naruto lowered his hood showing spiky metallic silver hair, and pupil-less azure blue eyes. His face is handsome and angled and no baby fat on his face. Three whisker marks on light tanned skin, and soft warm to his lips.

His eyes show compassion, wisdom, strength, Courage, kindness, and warmth in them. Naruto had the look of a man who seen thousands of battles, wisdom beyond what most understand, and an inner strength that can not be crushed and or destroyed.

Looking up at the moon Naruto lets his eyes stare at it with an undying will.

"Lets see what tomorrow brings us" Naruto said in a soft voice that was rough and deep.

Throwing up his hood to hide his face Naruto preformed a Leap of Faith and to only simply disappear into the night.

* * *

_**Morning 0800 hours**_

Naruto eyes snapped open to look around in his parents bedroom. Its been two long years. And secretly he has lived here and training alone. He is ahead leaps and bounds thanks to his Ancestors memories and his parents.

Looking around the master bedroom Naruto yawns and starches for his day he gets a team with his fellow Genin. Its been like this for the past two years. He has been quietly waiting for when he takes his place as an Nin. Though he is already a Jounin in terms of skill. If he had Experience he would match a Kage level shinobi. But today is the day he stops hiding... Also today is the day he can stop taking shit from the Village and Civilians.

Looking around the room Naruto seeing he is laying in the King size bed he has slept in for the past two years. Crimson silk sheets, and nice thick blankets for those cold nights. It is a basic room with a dress, bed, desk, sword stand, closet, and a walk in bath room.

Getting up Naruto walks into the shower and washes his body off while letting the hot water slide down his lean built frame. His muscles and body are lean and well-built. He has a classic swimmer body meant for speed, fluid movement, and some power. Over the two years Naruto lost his baby fat and it was replaced with lean muscle. He had a feel he would be a chick magnetic which he didn't mind at all... Hey having a lady-killer for an Ancestor worked wonders for Naruto. Though he couldn't stand fan-girls nor could he stand Ino or Sakura.

He hoped they failed but most likely they won't. Sakura is just to damn smart to fail and Ino is just stubborn and won't let her be bested by her rival in love. Naruto scoffed at that. Love? Naruto knows what love is because he has a hell of lot good examples as love. What they had been nothing of a childish crush on the King of Emos. And don't get Naruto started on that ducked asshole.

"Giuro di Kami se vengo attaccato con uno di quegli stronzi mi perderò la mia mente dannato" Naruto spoke in Italian. He could speak in many languages. How fucking cool was that? He could basically cuss out the Hokage whom he had bitter feelings for and get away with it. Ahh he loved the knowledge he has.  
(Translation: I swear to Kami if I get stuck with one of those assholes I will lose my god damn mind)

Stepping out of the shower and drying himself off Naruto got dress in his clothing. Though this isn't his kill me orange jump suit. No this is is his real clothing.

He wore black shinobi pants with black Assassin theme boots, for a shirts he wore a fishnet shirt and a sleeveless mid-night blue shirt. For his hood he wore a black cloak that came down to his ankles and the cloak its self had a hood to hide his face from view. The hood also had long sleeves that covered his arms hidden anything he has. Naruto then strode to his harden leather bracers and straps them to both forearms. These bracers also covered the back of his hand and the design is similar to Anbu bracers but these were a darker color and much tougher. Throwing the hood over his head to he looks at himself and nods. Looking for his necklace he finds it on the night stand and puts it on. The shining silver metal molded into the Assassin crest hangs nicely around Naruto's neck. Zipping up the cloak Naruto went to the Weapons Room.  
(Think of the Akastuki cloak but without the high collar and red clouds)

On the way to the Weapons room Naruto muttered "Kage Bunshin" And had made 4 clones to get everything ready. Such as breakfast, clean his room, check the Self Defense System or the Seals that keep out intruders, and get the reinforced Kage bunshin at Naruto's shitty apartment the heads up to dispel. Naruto over the two years had thrown himself into every art he could. Fuinjutsu being one of the said arts and already he is a Seal Master on par with his Father slowly surpassing his Mother. He also change the Seals to let no one near the house that isn't him. He didn't trust in one in the Village. Not even the Old Man. The Old Man lost all of Naruto's trust rather quickly after Naruto's bloodline had woken up.

Naruto doesn't take kindly to being lied to nor did he like fact that everyone didn't honor his father request. Sure he didn't hold any anger or a grudge but he wouldn't be forgiving them anytime soon either.

Shaking his head Naruto entered the Weapon's Room. It is a big room holding Ninja weapons of all kinds. Including his father's tri-prong kunai and his mother sword.

He wish he could use the weapons but the Hokage will most likely notice them so he had to settle for a Ninjato blade that is common among Civilians and Nin alike not to draw attention himself. Sealing his Ninjato in his arm he went to the throwing knives that Altiar used and sealed 20 of those in his arms as well.

Funny story behind the story how he got these. Simple and short is he stole them when the owner of the store over charged him for supplies. He then went to his Tomahawk and sealed that away as well. It was the same type of tomahawk Connor used. Naruto was able to make this by hand but it isn't very good till he get a smith that will forge his weapons and not over charge him for it.

Naruto then sealed away Ninja wire which if he was right is about 30 feet worth of it. He also grabbed 40 shuriken, and finally 10 smoke bombs along with 10 paper bombs.

Checking over his gear Naruto went to the kitchen and ate what his clone made for breakfast.

After finishing up there Naruto went out of his mansion/house and in a smokeless and leafless shinshun to the Academy Roof top.

"Vremya , chtoby uvidet' , yesli etot tak nazyvayemyy Village gotov k Ubiytsy vernut'sya" Naruto spoke in Russian this time.  
(Translation: Time to see if this so-called Village is ready for the Assassin's to return)

* * *

_**45 Minutes later**_

_'Wǒ huì hěn kuài gàndiào yīgè wángbā dàn'_ Naruto thought in traditional Chinese with his right eye twitching slightly. Seriously where the fuck is everyone? He is always on time unless he is doing a prank. And he had hidden Kage bunshin though out the school in cause some teacher lied to him about the class he is suppose to be in. Hell even his Kage Bunshin that had his head-band came and give it to him. Where he fuck was his class mates? He didn't mess anything and Iruka for his use never lied though he was an ass and a hypocrite.  
(Translation: I am going to kill a son of a bitch very soon)

Sighing Naruto sat in a meditative style, closing his eyes and feeling the world around him. He had gain some other gifts when his bloodline had woken up. He hasn't explored everything but so far his skills and potential is limitless. As far as he knows that is He is the strongest of his generation. Though no one knew this of course. Some like Shika might have her own opinion but she has no proof to back it up.  
(Yes Shikamarau is female, Surprise!)

Some of these gifts is being able to Sense Chakra naturally, Eagle Vision, Knowledge, Additional Elemental Release, Chakra Chains (From his mother), an insane healing factor, enhanced senses, a very strong life force, Knowledge of many Shinobi and Assassin's, A Sixth Sense, Enhanced reflexes, Increased Speed, Stamina, Strength, Brain power, and finally Insane Chakra Reserves.

In truth Naruto isn't human or something far more superior and better than the human body has. Humans bodies no matter the type of human are weak and fragile. Something during that night had made his body stronger than a humans. Because he was doing things no one else could.

He thought of it up to being an Assassin. But that is just foolish thinking. No human can lift 1300 hundred pounds without damage yet his body could. Yes chakra increases ones strength and speed but no by much. Its only lifting up some of the human body limiters that the brain naturally has. Naruto has no such thing and can exceed 'normal' human limits. So to improve over his Chakra and strength Naruto trained himself into the ground everyday since he awoken his bloodline.  
(Fact: IN live or die act the human body is able to lift 300 to 1200 pounds but that causes ripping in the muscles. The adrenalin in the human body increases our body functions to its maximum to Self preserve. This is commonly known as Flight or Fight response when the human body jumps into overdrive to basically save its own ass or its needed in a dire state such as save someone life. Hopefully you can see where I am going with this so far)

Naruto knows he isn't human anymore. Nor is he a demon because as far as he knew he wasn't craving to destroy things or eat babies... OK maybe that is a bit stupid plus he doesn't know what a real demon is like so he can't judge nor will he. He knows he isn't a hanyou (Half Demon/Half Human). He isn't some kinda freak alien or anything. Leaving the question what is he...

What human or being has metallic silver hair and pupil-less azure blue eyes? He can survive near fatal wounds that would kill a normal human and he has a body stronger than humans. He senses and reflexes are sharper and strong. Not to mention this boosts his skill with Eagle Vision being able to pick up hidden enemies and Anbu that are hidden though out the large Village he calls home.

Sighing Naruto pumped chakra into one of the seals on his arm and it brought out his Ninjato sword. It a fairly simple weapon, but a weapon none the less. The sword itself had a silver blade to it, it was around a three-foot length blade and just as long as a Katana. But the blade its self is straight and shape and unlike most Ninjatos that have a sort of squarish at the tip his Ninjato is more rounded and curved. The guard on the black is brass color black that is in the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan. Not a 'common' guard but he wasn't being picky. The handle is wrapped in ray skin giving it a leather like grip. Its it's well-balanced for a cheap word but then again he wasn't all that verse in Sword metals. He does know though this blade is meant for slashing flesh and cutting bone not cutting wood (Even though he could do it).

Honestly he thinks that this is the type of sword you sort of dance with. Kinda like the Tai Chi blade in the weapon room back at home. It's all about technique and not power with this blade. Making him smile a bit cause honestly Naruto loves improving his skills. Soon Iruka's Chakra Signature came into his field and noticed that his chakra is stressed and worn out.

Shrugging Naruto popped the Ninjato blade back into his seal and waited for his so-called brother. He was sour with Iruka too. If his blood line didn't wake up than he would be a hopeless orange wearing knuckle head ninja with very limited skill set. And it burned him that this man claimed to play no favorite yet when Naruto had his mask on this man never helped Naruto with some things he had questions for. He is a Teacher for crying out loud! It doesn't matter if he doesn't wanna show favoritism, if a student asks for help or something that deals with his eduction than that teacher better as well damn help that student.

And don't even get Naruto started on the 'Golden Boy of Konoha'. It disgusted him to no end how they treated Sasuke like a Hero. Even his mother who survived to a 'Hooded figure with amazing blue eyes' was wondering where her baby boy went. Sure she was a beauty any fool wouldn't be gifted to have her at his side. But than again she was put into a loveless marriage thanks to her own mother and father.

It's no wonder why she is one of Konoha Ice Empress. Not to mention that there are 2 Ice Empress and 6 Ice Queens. A little over half of those women are Jounin and possible Jounin Sensei.

* * *

_**In the Hokage Office**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage is in a bit of a pickle at the moment.

Reason?

Three people are fighting over who is going to Teach Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

And those three people are none other than Mikoto uchiha, Mi Hyuuga, and Kakashi Hakate. And it's not they do not have the best interest in heart. Far from it, because they do find the boy quite enjoyable in this world.

But their emotional state isn't the best.

One being Mikoto. Since her family has been slaughtered all but her, her son, and her niece Mizuki Uchiha. (Mizuki means Beautiful Moon in Japanese and yes its a female name)

Since the family slaughter Naruto could be found with Mikoto comforting her and Mizuki or with Mi Hyuuga whom left the Hyuuga clan thanks to Naruto and now has her freedom. These girls have an emotional attachment to the hyper active blond. Kakashi is another case all together.

Yes Kakashi is wanting to take Naruto under his wing but due to his mental state he would more likely use the blond as a stepping stone for Sasuke Uchiha whom won't be under his mother wing for training because of the simple fact he and her no long are son and mother as far they are concerned. Mi Hyuuga wants to repay Naruto for freeing her from her clan's grasp and living her life freely. She was really happy Naruto helped but Naruto is also an enigma. The energetic blond hardly seeings him anymore. But from his Anbu reports he is fine and living in the Apartment complex near the Anbu district.

Looking at the Remaining jounin Sensei he could only sweat drop at the site. Kakashi is curled into a ball with Mi and Mikoto giving him a death stare that dared him to even TRY to argue with them. (I fought many girls. Don't know how but they always win the argument).

"Enough" Hiruzen commanded only to get the attention of Mikoto, Mi, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Anko, and finally the newest Jounin sensei Yugao.

"Okay, I will only say this once. This year holds at odds for us because of the uneven number of students in the class. I understand you all want to be Jounin-sensei but we don't have enough students for that. Which is why you will have a joint Jounin with you" Hiruzen said in a calm collected voice.

The remaining Jounin blinked owlishly at the old man for a moment.

"So this is what we are going to do" Hiruzen told them than continued to inform them of his idea. All he wanted was to have time to read his favorite book.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto eye twitch as he tried and some what failed to contain the laughter at Iruka face when he figured out the 'hooded' person in the back of the room is. Needless to say the Chunin was awe-struck. Iruka had a hard time blieveing the former blond he was really Naruto until he said something Naruto-ish before he dropped his mask.

The said Chunin is trying to have his brain reboot at the moment.

"Iruka-san your mouth is big enough to catch flies" Naruto comment dryly clearly annoyed by Iruka.

_'Iruka-san? What happen to Iruka-sensei or Iruka-nii?'_ Iruka thought. He shortly gain control over his functions and just looked at Naruto with a happy smirk across his face.

"Well I am glad you gotten rid of that kill me orange jumpsuit. Seriously why did you where that thing?" Iruka ask kinda curious. He has tried to get Naruto rid of that suit for the longest time thinking the poor boy will get himself killed.

Naruto is having a hard time not trying to be a sarcastic ass to Iruka. As the teen eye twitched and a tick mark appeared on his head Naruto held his anger aside. Iruka is never to blame for his treatment in the Village. Plus the man did feed him time to time giving Naruto meals when the teen didn't have any money on him. Iruka was a nice guy, could he have done more to help Naruto? Yeah but the man is a chunin Nin. They aren't as busy as Jounin but with school, lesson plans, missions he has to fill out, and working for the Hokage Naruto could somewhat understand Iruka for being so busy.

Sighing Naruto eyes couldn't be seen, if they were than Iruka wouldn't have seen the bright blond boy he thinks of as a brother.

"I couldn't buy anything else. The shops charged me triple than the price tag on the item and the same could be said for food. The only place that charges me fair is the ramen stand we visit so much. Plus that jump suit is the only thing they allowed me to by" Naruto said in a tried voice not really masking the disappointment that his life was already hard enough hunt for food in the Forest of Death. Clothes and other needs were limited to the point he had to wear the same outfit many times. It wasn't till Naruto got fend up with the treatment.

If he couldn't get the things he needed legally than he would take them illegally. Stealing, stealth, tracking, hunting, surviving, killing, and learning were the first three months of Naruto's life after he woken his blood-line. He could describe it as utter hell but that hell made him stronger and made it harder for the mobs to find him unless there are drunk ninja among them than it's a whole new level of fucked up and run like a bitch. Naruto knew he couldn't match up to Chunin the first year but now he can.

If he could see Iruka face at this moment though he could see the scowl on his face. Iruka always care for the former blond. But hear the treat is one thing. Iruka decided to take a secret mission and see HOW badly Naruto is treated in this Village. Iruka knew he wasn't always 'there' for the blond and it irked his heart seeing anyone hurt that he cares about.

Iruka give a warm smile which Naruto could feel. "Well I guess that will stop now. If it doesn't you can sue the restaurants for unfair conduct against a Shinobi of the Village regardless of status" Iruka said dropping al little hint that now tat Naruto is a Shinobi and thank to the Sandaime law when he first begun his rule. He made a law Regardless of Sex, Status, Village, or what ever. Civilians CANNOT be unfair to ANY shinobi regardless of status meaning even is Naruto is still Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi, they can not over charge him nor be unfair because Shinobi talk. And if one shop is unfair to one solider of the Village than the others might not shop at that store. Shinobi don't need to be rip off on a deal cause they have enough stress knowing that their next mission might be their last.

"Thanks Iruka-san" Naruto spoke calmly with a small smile gracing his face.

After the conversation was over Iruka went to the front of the class to start walking out his next lesson plan for the new year and get ready to helping the Hokage with Mission Detail. It was a common work he had to do with the finishing of the Academy after all till next year came around...

Naruto continue to listen to Iruka jolt down notes and ideas for next year finishing whatever paper work he needed to do. Naruto held his head in his hands feeling a massive headache hit him like a freight train going at top speed

_'Fuck my life. Kyu if you can hear me please help make this headache go away'_ Naruto thought to his inner demon (Quite laterally).

For the next five minutes Naruto felt the headache slowly go away. _'Thanks Kyu'_ Naruto thanked the Kyuubi. He wasn't sure if the fox could hear him. He often found him self trying and failing to speak to the Fox far more often than anyone else. Sure he had friends but Kyu was the one with him 24/7. Though he hoped that the fox is nice but he VERY much doubts the fox is all sun shine and rainbows.

Hell if Naruto was stuck inside three people for the course of 100 and something years he would being highly pissed and annoyed too. But than again it makes Naruto wonder what is the connection between the Kyuubi, Uchiha, and Senju? They always seem connected somehow in some form or way including the tailed beasts. He would have to ask the kyu later. If he ever met the Fox.

Naruto looked down to see the rest of his class come in...

_'Today is going to be an interesting day'_ Naruto thought honestly. He knew Shika and Shino quite well despite their nosy questions to get information out of him. Haha! He wouldn't be so easy to figure out... Well honestly Naruto quietly liked watching the female Nara Heiress squirm trying to figure him out. Its one of few pleasure he has. He wouldn't admit it but he found the female Heiress quite lovely when she wasn't being lazy or predictable. Shino on the other hand is so damn quiet Naruto himself swears he is mute. He often can be talking to bug in his body called kikaichū. Though Naruto doesn't know a lot about the bugs they do have a range of skills they can be used in. Most of it is tracking and trapping targets.

Next though the door is Kiba whom is another heir to a clan. Like Naruto's mask Kiba was hot-headed and impatient. Often easy to taunt in a fight and always wants to prove he is an 'Alpha' so he can take his place as clan head. Though he has his flaws like everyone Kiba is loyal and has a good heart. He rather risk his life than see a comrade fall in action because he couldn't do anything. He has potential but he needs to calm down a little before he can tap into his full strength.

Coming in right after Kiba was the lavender heiress Hinata Hyuuga... This girl was extremely troubled. Since her Aunt Mi left the clan some time after her sister's death Hinata became timid and very shy. Too the point where she rather not hurt anyone at all and focus on healing someone. Yes she could make a perfect Medical Nin but her Clan would rather brand her with a Bird Cage Seal than have an Heiress be so 'weak'... Hehe Naruto would like to see how much balls a Hyuuga would have saying that to Tsunade of the Sannin.

Following the Heiress is none other than the brood Uchiha himself, Sasuke... Sasuke is what could be class as a grade A child with special needs... He is without a doubt the most egotistic bastard Naruto met. Sure Naruto was Nice when ever they fought and polite when they near each other. But Sasuke being an Emo King of all Doom and Gloom as to act like there is a 30 foot poll that is firmly forced up his ass so far you might be able to make a Barbeque skewer out of the Uchiha you just need a hammer to hit it home. And other than the Ego problem Sasuke hated it when people are better at him at something and he looks down on people regardless of the said person. Unless it's the Hokage than it gets weird because the Emo everyone knows and loves (Or hates) quickly disappears and is replaced by a respectful young man with a nice smile...

Is it possible that Sasuke is bi-polar? He does have mood wings once a month or twice a month and sometimes he doesn't come into school at all. He would have to come back to this later because figuring out the Emo is like figuring out a complex puzzle with a lot of emotional drama.

And Naruto doesn't do well with drama regardless of his mask or not. He rather get shit done and over with so he can move on. He gets enough drama as it is from the Villagers. He doesn't need more than he has now.

Coming though the door now is Mizuki Uchiha, suppose Heiress of the Uchiha Clan or what's left of their numbers after they were all slaughtered by Itachi Uchiha. Mizuki is a fair beautiful girl, pale skin that is a white cream look, onyx eyes, violet black hair, slender build and nice figure growing into a lovely young beautiful woman. She had the curves none of the girls in his class had and he would be lying if he did not feel attracted to her in the slightest. But rumors going around she is now nicknamed Ice Princess similar to the Ice Queens and Ice Empress of Konoha. While she was running for top Kunochi of the year right behind he cousin who might get rookie of the year it was make quite clear by her she had a crush on some one already. Naruto knew it was him with the ever lingering glances coming his way and he saw her blush a couple of times.

He still though couldn't figure out why no one figured out his little secret.

But no one knew he is the so-called 'Blue Abyss' because his eyes look like your staring into an endless Abyss of crystal dark azure blue that got dark as his eye color darken near where the pupil is supposed to be. Mizuki herself said "It felt like I was staring into an endless void, and that void was staring into my soul". Needless to say Naruto hid his eyes from view which is far more easy than it was keeping the damn mask up.

Mizuki is also one of Naruto few friends simple because he was nice to her and treated her fairly when growing up. To be completely honest Naruto still doesn't know how he got away with saving Both Ice Empresses, and 2 of the Ice queens the first time. Without getting caught or finding out who he really is.

Damn luck of the devil. Thats all he could say.

He was pretty sure that The Old man and this Danzo charactier had an idea or at least is trying to find out it is him the is nicknamed the 'Blue Abyss' but he used he Assassin skills to get away every time. After all what is more dangerous than a blade hidden in the crowd and in plain sight? He is sure some ANBU even had some guesses but with his foolish mask he was pretty much sure everyone dismissed it as impossible.

"Ok class listen up" Iruka called but his voice is drowned out but the multiple students talking.

Naruto quickly put some sound proof wax in his ears slightly showing his metallic silver hair to everyone although it seems no one paid any mind to his change so far.

"I SAID SHUT YOU MOUTH DAMMIT!" Iruka shouted using his 'Big Head Demon Jutsu' that he found quite effective when dealing with the so-called 'brat'

And even though Naruto had wax in his ear he sweat dropped when he read Iruka lips. _'He didn't tell us to shut up.. He told us to listen... Two completely different things'_ Naruto though as he knew went on to a speech about being a ninja and wish them luck all that jazz. Naruto just feel asleep waiting for the hour-long lecture to be over.

* * *

_**30 Minutes later**_

"Iruka-kun as much as your speeches are well done. We have how to say it" Naruto head snapped up to a voice he knew all to well and a voice he bitterly had a rough time trusting.

In the door way is the third Hokage.

"H-Hokage-sama?!" Iruka exclaimed snapping the class attention to the Elder Kage.

"Get this show on the road" Naruto said interrupting everyone. Many turned to him now taking notice. Some whispers were going along the lines of 'who is that guy' or better still 'who is that guy? I never seen him before' where the whispers floating around.

"Ahh yes that the word I am looking for Mr" Hiruzen said but not completing his sentence for the lack of a better term didn't know this young man name. He was also scanning the room for his favorite blond knuckle head boy. Not finding him anywhere which strikes him as odd because Naruto chakra is here. Hell its impossible not to feel it because of the vast size of it. A simple example of Naruto's chakra can be like the warmth of the sun with a cool calming breeze ever so present every now and again. But sometimes his Chakra just disappears like he doesn't exist which makes the Old man worry about another Mob attack.

"Ah Hokage-sama" Iruka called to get Hiruzen attention which it did quite easy.

"Yes" was a simple enough reply letting Iruka know that the Old Man attention was on him...

"That boy is Naruto" was the one sentence that was spoke that made many go wide-eyed. Some snapped their head back to Naruto who just lazily waved hi or wave everyone off as if not interested into what they are thinking.

_'Troublesome. Naruto is the one person I know who is truly unpredictable'_ a female Nara thought. She has slightly given up hope in figuring the enigma that is Naruto Uzumaki. Hell even her father given up saying its 'to troublesome'.

_'Wow Naruto you look good'_ Choji though. Choji always looked at Naruto in a positive light and had laughed so hard at one of his pranks that the poor boy lost his food. Since than Naruto and Choji became close friends and sometimes invited the former blond to eat with him which he did happily.

_'Hn'_ was an emo thought

_'He can't be better than Sasuke-kun'_ were two fan girls thoughts.

_'Why does Naruto give off the smell and feeling of an Alpha?'_ Kiba asked himself in his mind. Often at times Naruto had this weird smell. It wasn't bad or anything but it reminded him of his mother whom is both strong, smart, and more level-headed than he is. Naruto would smell like an Alpha when they played pranks on the adults him mother being one of them and both somehow got away with it. He couldn't stop laughing when he saw his mother's neon pink hair. While the smell of an Alpha seemed to come off in waves now, Kiba wasn't surprised by this. He figured Naruto had some secret. He even had some secrets his family doesn't know.

_'Hmm it seems Naruto-san is keeping up being a puzzle for me'_ were the thoughts of Shino. While he was on good terms with Naruto and two of his cousins find him interesting sometimes. Shino often at times is even surprised by Naruto and his pranks. He pranked his own family once by durgging the bug in the house including the Hives they have. It took 3 days for them to stop 'tripping out' as one cloud say. And some how Naruto got away without it leaving no trace he did it.

Mizuki and Hinata on the other head were having... Well non decent thoughts that would make Jirayra proud.

'I sense something in the Perverted Force' thought the Old Man...

As everyone shifted back to what they were doing earlier the kids looked at the Old Man with undivided Attention. Cause on Chunin teacher to sweat drop at the sight of this.

_'Is Naruto-otouto right? Are my speeches that boring?'_ Iruka though semi depressed.

The Old Man clear his throat. "I am please to see so many promising student this year" As the old Man continued to speak about the things he enjoys and most importantly the Will of Fire. Naruto found himself less and less interested. Naruto has heard this speech a thousand times and most likely keep hearing it. Also Naruto knew that there is Anbu with the old man watching him and guarding him like a shadow as were their jobs to do such. Even walking among the Village they trailed him guarding him.

It wasn't that the old man couldn't protect himself, it's just that some Nin are paranoid as fuck when it comes to their job and which it entails. Being paranoid is a double edge sword. Naruto knows that most if not all Ninja in this Village sleep with some kinda weapon. He is including in this pool of people who sleep with weapons. Some Ninja have weapons hidden though out their house not including traps and other things that could maim.

Hell he had a barrier around his house and if that didn't stop them he had several traps that could kill or maim someone. It also didn't help that he slept with two swords, an axe, throwing knives, and some posion dipped knives... Yep Naruto is paranoid as they come. But he thinks he earned the right to be this way. Look at his life for an example.

No rays of sun and happiness. Though he never stopped his pranks. He loved pulling pranks. Hehehehe neon pink hair..

* * *

Some where in the leaf Village

Tsume eye twitched madly and growled.

* * *

**_Back with Naruto_**

Naruto looked as the Jounin sensei came in. It was Mi Hyuuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Yugao, and some other Jounins sensei but you can tell that the first few to come in are the Elite Jouin or so-called 'Jounin Anbu'. These Ninja are the strongest aside form the Hokage and Black Ops Anbu who fall under he comrade of the Hokage him/herself.

Naruto even now despite their attitude and lack there of. He wouldn't want to mess with an Elite Jounin. There is a reason that special rank was made. He knew Kakashi was his father's student and from the letters his father left for him including his mother, Kakashi was like Sasuke in a way but more of the Mission comes first and not an I am avenging emo duck ass bastard.

Then there is Mikoto Uchiha whom is the duck ass mother though she kinda given up that title trying to keep her 'son from rolling off the deep end'. Which it failed very badly. While he was on decent terms with the Clan head he was not blind by her touchy feel personality she has now. Often times she even came to him seeking comfort on cold nights. While some part of him does not mind the goddess form of the MILF sleeping next to him. He respects her greatly for her kindness and loving heart. Though she takes shit from no man who confuses him even more so cause she puts up with his shit...

Damn Villagers.

Mi Hyuuga is almost on the same level of friendship Mikoto is on. Aunt to Hanabi and Hinata and sister to the current clan head Mi Hyuuga is far the second strongest Hyuuga member in the Village. While she did not drop the clan last name Although he didn't know why she wanted to leave the said clan in the first place. He does know she asked for his help and thus he helped her.

Kuernai Yuuhi is another female he met during his so-called 'Hooded' outing. He save her from being ganged up in a back ally. She was drugged by some other Jounin though no one knew who. Since that fateful meeting she has looked for him ever since. Lucky for Naruto the outfit he wore saving the girls burned in a fire done by the Civilians about couple of months back bfore the old man put him near the Anbu apart complexes. Though no one knew this and only saw the people who lived in this area normal.

The next female Naruto knew was none other than Yugao Uzuki who was Naruto's body-guard when he was small. Only to stop becoming his body-guard after he managed to get away from any mob any time.

Naruto know all the other Jounin present. Though he wondered what was going to happen next.

Only time will tell.

* * *

_**Onyx: Hey guys I just wanted to say that this cross over might be different then others. How will it be different? Well for one I am having Naruto master not just one set of weapons but many. From Old English weapons to Ancient China and beyond. I will be putting Naruto in Assassination spots where he will need to change weapons and adapt to fighting problems. Yes he does have seals so he can have more weapons than the Normal Ninja. But FUCK THAT! I am having Naruto armed to the teeth nearly all the time. There will be information on new weapons at the bottom of the chapters if they appear. But Naruto weapons will be mostly theme from Japan, China, England, Russian, Native American, France, Scotland, Germany, And other historical weapons I find interesting or might be useful.**_

_**Remember this is Assassin's Creed. Naruto weapons will deal with mostly Assassination, stealth, and etc. He will fight in big battles yes but not that often. If you know an Assassin like weapons then tell me the name. I will research it and learn its uses. Now here is some information on Naruto's main weapons.**_

_**A good Example is this.**_

_**Evolution Scimitars: I chose these sword because of the design and shortness and sharpness of the blade. These swords were also known as "Loin's Tail". These sword were different to use because of there heavier weight. Over time people began to redesign and customize the blade. Such as Naruto's Scimitars. Naruto Scimitar blades are light and made for cutting, stabbing, and close quarters combat and all around useful. Naruto will have other swords and often not be dual wielding but that will be for another time. For Now he will duel wield Like Edward in Black flag with two swords. **_

_**Yumi Bow: As everyone knows Bows and Arrows have been part of history for a long time and possibly longer than the sword. Which I am sure I am right on that. I choose the Yumi bow for Naruto because of the over all design and the way the weapon is made. Unlucky England Long Bow which could be a close match for the Yumi isn't. Sadly the Yumi is much more powerful, more accurate, and twice as deadly in the hands of a master. It is also in the way the Yumi bow is made and built that delivers more power to the arrow striking down the target. **_

_**Unlike normal bows of today, the Yumi grip for the hand is lowered than it is in a normal bow. I do not know the full reason for this Honestly but I do know that the Yumi is a work of art. Literally I held one and I felt my heart skip a beat. It was beautiful and the draw was amazing. I do know one thing. You have some one with this bow and they are good with it. You need nothing else cause this bow scared me more than the English long bow. I will have different types of Bows for Naruto so don't worry. But the best bow is the Yumi in my own opinion. Sorry. Varying types of arrows so give me ideas on those. **_

_**Rope Dart: I put these in because in the 3rd Assassin's Creed I just fucking loved hanging people. A guilty pleasure so sue me. But one thing will be different about the Rope darts. One being they will not being able to hang people unless they are "Hooked Rope Darts". Simple mean and self explained. The reason there are TWO different types of Rope Darts is simple. Because Naruto can fight with one will Hanging people with the other. The name "Hooked Rope Darts" explains that these rope darts have a hook design allowing for the person to be dragged of hanged from a spot they are standing in. **_

_**The normal Rope Darts will be based on the Chinese rope darts. These Rope darts can smash some head in, impale someone and drag out their organs, or leave broken bones. Now see the difference between the two? One for frontal and one for stealth or hunting people like a Predator. **_

_**Chakra Guns: Yes I know these have appears though out Fan Fics alot but let me give a reason why Naruto's gun can fire Chakra. This is the Shinobi period. Meaning the guns of "Our" world have been turn back into muskets and single shot weapons. AND SINCE chakra is now around no one saw the need to improve the guns. See? Makes sense doesn't it? Anyway yes Naruto will have Chakra guns and they will be ALOT more quiet than our guns of today. How quiet you might be asking? Well not that quiet. Just think of it as loud when you have a hand gun with a suppressor on it. About that loud. **_

_**Yes Naruto will duel wield these guns but only he can use them seeing as he is an Uzumaki and a Jinjuriki. So yes you need very dense chakra to use them or you will be wasting chaka to make it dense enough to fire. That is the idea. **_

_**Poison: DO I really need to explain this? Poison has been an Assassin's best-friend for a long as time. I don't know where it came in honestly but I do know from many cases that Assassin's used poison to kill their targets. Also another reason is Naruto will need to kill his target sometimes without being really near them. Poison works wonders for this. Only draw back is his target might have a tolerance to poison but again that depends. Also how many times in the games have you used poison to win in assassination? One or twice? Yeah we all know we used poison many many times. I know I did in the game.**_

_**Hidden Blades: You can not have an Assassin's creed cross over without theses. I don't care if your the leader of a country. An Assassin's Creed story without Hidden Blades is like being naked but your still wearing clothing. You feel naked without being naked is where I am getting at. You just need these in the story. Enough said.**_

_**Smoke Bombs: Useful ass hell. You can not deny that at all. I remember when playing the game these puppies saved my ass from being chased by guards. **_

_**Throwing Knives: Useful, Silent, can kill from a distance, and have more than one use. I like the idea of throwing knives and Assassins go hand and hand. They can be used to fend off an attacker if Naruto can't reach his swords and he can quickly whip them out. Yes I know they are close to Kunai but Naruto has more knowledge on throwing knives then Kunai. Which is why he favors them. Sure they can do the same job and have equal amount of damage. But throwing knives are lighter, thinner, and for Naruto they are just easier to use.  
**_

_**Yair (Spear): This is a spear... Yeah I know. You wondering why the fuck is loneonyxwolf given Naruto a spear. Simple reason really I think. To piss off the overly powerful fighter who are best at close range. Example is a Hyuuga, Might Gai, and Rock Lee. If Naruto is fighting a Hyuuga we all know they favor Taijutsu over all. Even though its stupid. The spear is to given Naruto an edge and keep the bastard away from him. And I know, you saying or thinking "But Tenten is on Neji team". Well you would be right but... That's doesn't mean anything really. If Neji can't land a hit on Naruto even with the spear than he stand no chance. Another reason is Neji doesn't have the stamina Naruto does. Nor does he have enough Chakra to outmatch him. If you think about it Naruto has the memories of many many Assassins from the Assassin Order including his parents. Knowledge is power and Neji even with his high skill can not bet Naruto. Not in this story. **_

_**Also it does good to have a Spear to keep people like Neji away. If the bastards can't land a hit on you without being stabbed than they are in deep shit.**_

_**Shuriken: Like throwing knives theses are easy to whip out and use as feint in a battle. Plus Naruto can use jutsu with them so it helps. **_

_**Tomahawk and Chokuto: Most likely not a good idea but I like the thought of a short sword with an tomahawk. One being if Naruto is solider of his Village he will need tools or certain things to help him camp. Tomahawk can be used for fire wood so there is that. Also with the shortness of his Chokuto he will be able to do varying combos with both. SO I figured why the hell not let him duel wield different types of weapons.**_

_**Bolas: If you played Assassin's Creed you know at certain points where you have to chase some fucker? Yeah the Bolas was design to stop someone from running away. Also I hate those fucking chase scenes. So no chasing, Naruto is going to Bolas the fucker to keep him from running. If you guys don't know what a bolas if. Its a weapon to made of weights on the ends of interconnected cords, designed to capture animals or humans by entangling their legs. Making them to stop race and their face to become friendly with the ground.**_

_**Explosive Tag: Sometimes its just best to blow up everything and call it a fucking day. Or in this case we could cut the power for a building with a bomb or what have you when you need something to go boom. But since C4 doesn't exist but Explosive tags do. Then they will take the place of c4. There will be a grenade version of the tags which I think is in the anime so yeah. Naruto will have two bomb types. One that kills and possibly maim or smoke to cover his escape.**_

* * *

_** Onyx: So yeah if that helps you learn a bit or get some ideas flowing into your head than let me know.**_

**_Naruto: Pairings?_**

**_Onyx: Ahh yes the old pairing choices... Umm I am picking mulitple women for you._**

**_Naruto: ... Run that by me again._**

**_Onyx: You going to have a harem dumb ass. A big one. Limit? 15 girls. Remember guys, he has an Order to rebuild. (Winks)_**

**_Naruto: Ero-author._**

**_Onyx: 15 females guys. And No Hinata or Sakura. If its a girl from another village or something please put down where she is from or something to give me an idea where she came from or something. Also who will be the Templar's in Naruto's world? Who can he trust._**

_**Naruto: (Looks at my Notes)**_  
_**Your either insane or a made genius. But isn't my bloodline I have now useful? Why did you make some changes to the Eagle Vision? And what is this note saying 'Dark truth'?**_

_**Onyx: All in good time. And as for the Eagle Vision. Lets just say that the sixth sense evolved into something else.**_


	2. Chapter II: The Team And a New Girl?

A/N: Second chapter. YAY!

Ok guys I wanna clear something up. More like two things. Or more, maybe I don't know yet honestly.

One being the skills Naruto has. Naruto DOES NOT automatically get OP ad bad-ass in this story. Just throwing that out there.

He will have to bleed, sweat, cry, go though agony, and other pains to get to a badass level of lets say a Master Assassin with Chakra plus my three surprises.

Two the women Naruto will be with are MY choices. While I do sometimes want you guys vote. You guys my readers do not have a choice in this matter. The women will be secret. So yeah not telling.

Naruto's bloodline should also be mentioned. One being he DOES have the memories to help him. Such as his parents memories and such. But he DOES NOT Have the skill or what have you to PULL off the more dangerous techniques they had. So Naruto's skill set is limited not on just his height or age. But he is also limited to what he can have without being found out plus the Fact that BOTH his parents were Kage Level Shinobi. As you now Kushina in this story was a master swords-woman. Meaning most of her techniques albeit her most dangerous ones are out of reach for Naruto for now. Plus the fact BOTH Minato and Kushina weren't shunned by the village growing up so they were trained right. Plus they have better control over their chakra than Naruto does for now.

So in no way is Naruto OP right now. If that is cleared up I will go one with the story.

So yeah. ONWARD

* * *

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering  
_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Onyx: Ok guys welcome to the story where Naruto is an assassin badass and he can kill people with just looking at them.**_

_**Naruto: Really? **_

_**Onyx: No stupid. Though I have some ideas for your Chakra Chains. Might give you wings or something. Idk.**_

_**Naruto: (Eye twitches)**_  
_**That isn't in the game!**_

_**Onyx: THIS IS FAN-FICTION! (Sparta kicks Naruto)**_  
_**Anyway yeah Naruto will have some more abilities from the Uzumaki clan. I think I put that in the first story. Honest I finished the story so long ago I forgot to post it. So I my self am rereading it after this was type down.**_

_**Naruto: (Groans)**_  
_**I hate you.**_

_**Onyx: I love you too. Now shut up you have chicks to love, people to kill, and names to take. Hop to it.**_

_**Naruto: (Mumbles and leaves)**_

_**Onyx: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed. But if I did. Well it might or might not be better. Depends on your view really.**_

* * *

_**Chapter II: The Team. And a New girl?** _

In the class where the new Genin are being teamed up. Naruto patiently waits for his name to be called.

Or tries to...

Currently he is REALLY fucking tempted to ram his sword though a Howler monkey mouth. (Guess who)

(If you haven't noticed I picked up where we left off. Kinda...)

Its been about 5 minutes and in those five minutes Naruto hand was itching to his to kill Ino and Sakura dead with a flick of his wrist sending a throwing knife though their throat, but he couldn't do that. He would be in trouble by killing a Clan Heiress and a Family Heiress.

Two very annoying and fan-girls heiresses at that.

_'Must not kill must not kill must not kill'_ Naruto repeated in his head in sort of chant fashion. But it did very little as Naruto's eyes twitched and his hand moving to the seal on his left arm that holds his Ninjato.

Before anything else could happen Iruka claimed everyone down.

"Ok class I am going to read the sensei you will have with your two other teammates. So please listen carefully ok?" Iruka said only to get nods from everyone.

Ok team one will be..." AND Naruto stopped listening at this point. He had not interest in learning the first teams. Naruto was more built for assassination, assault, and Recon. It was is style at least. While he had tracking and other skills thanks to the memories. He still has to train in them. And he had only a limited amount of time before he was to graduate. If he had a ranking system, Naruto would grade himself as slightly above Genin to low Chunin. Yes he had the skills and Knowledge of a Jounin. But that does NOT mean he can take one on.

Konoha Jounin are masters of more than one art. Mostly being Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and maybe some kenjutsu for some.

Naruto is around Low Chunin level for all the skills but Kenjtsu and Fuinjutsu because those are his most advanced arts. Becoming a Seal Master takes time, practice, and a lot of patients. And Naruto only had two years to learn. So he basically learned all the basics first with a few arts he is advanced in.

Some taijutsu from the other assassins were easy to use. Some were not because his body hasn't fully developed. So he has to take his time and learn everything.

This also includes what happen to his body.

...

It bugged him a bit.

Naruto attention turns to the Heiress Mizuki. Who was just glanced away from Naruto.

Naruto just raises and eyebrow but shortly sighs

_'Fuck my LIFE!'_ Naruto thought. Was it so hard to be himself...

Wait yeah it was. With the voices, memories, and bunch other shit including being a non human but humanoid being Naruto doesn't like the problem at hand. Plus the fact Naruto for the life in him CAN NOT figure out what he is now. He really wanted to know too.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto quickly raised his head paying attention to what Iruka has to say. "Alone with Aki Aoi" Naruto raised and eyebrow at this name. It sounded female by the way Iruka said it but he couldn't be for sure. Some parents do name their sons girl names sometimes while not common it happens. Add too the fact Naruto does not know this name. "and final team member is Mizuki Uchiha" Naruto sighed in relief as he wasn't paired with the king of emos and banshee.

"You guys sensei will be Mikoto Uchiha and Joint Sensei will be Yugao Uzuki" Iruka finished with Naruto's team.

The two of the three students named had very different reactions.

Mizuki blushed like a cherry muttering 'thank you kami' over and over. Mizuki was never really a shy girl or all that out spoke. The only times she talks is when she finds her thoughts worth any value. And most the time her opinion is greatly listened to. Though the thought of Naruto being on her team sent her heart soaring into the sky. She always kinda had a small crush on him. He was the only male whom just wanted to be her friend and add to the fact he wasn't like eery boy in the Academy plus some odd ones that never really clicked for her.

And over the months she spent with him he just got more interest. He would often speak in different tongues or languages like he was chanting but he wasn't. He also spoke in the softest and warmest voice when he comforted her sometimes on the nightmares she had about finding her parents dead. He was so much different from the other boys. Yet he was so far away.

Like he has lived to long and is on the verge of giving up. But something is pushing him forward.

Naruto on the other hand was both annoyed and thankful. Thankful he had someone on his team he knew. But slightly annoyed because HE KNOWS the old man is up to something. He is always up to something and Naruto knew the old man enough to figure out that the aged Kage wouldn't put him in just a normally common team. He knows for a fact that Madara Uchiha controlled the Kyuubi with his Sharingan. Most likely they hope Mikoto can do the same along with Mizuki. He isn't aware of who is Aki Aoi but the name sounds familiar. But he can't place his finger on it.

He does know if he gets strong enough he can become a one man army. Which he has to thank for his massive reserves.

_'YES IN YOUR FACE KAKASHI'_ Mikoto thought as she shot a winning satisfied smirk to the masked jounin whom by his face expression had a sour look. Though if she looked close enough Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai also had a jealous face they wore. Though their relationship is unknown and that includes the connection they have with Naruto. They know the boy well enough to want to teach him.

_'I hope one of them likes Kenjutsu'_ Yugao thought with a sweat drop. She was swords-master and that was her best skill. Ninjutsu and taijutsu were both Jounin level with her being in anbu. But her most favorite shinobi art is Kenjutsu.

_'Yuago Uzuki is a kenjutsu specialist. Though I feels specializing in only one art is foolish I can't cast my opinion yet'_ Naruto thought as he looked towards his senseis. He was on good terms with both. And since he knew them well enough he could trust them enough to tell them about the fox.

And since for WHATEVER reason he can NOT access the fox's chakra. Yes he has tried. But it was only went he felt certain feelings.

Blood lust, a need to kill, and anger, or a very strong desire. Yes lust was one of these emotions to which Naruto can't figure out why. Though he was sure the fox was inside him. He has never met the fox which makes him want to meet the giant ball of fur. But often at times when he is claim and collected Naruto can feel the earth energy and Nature its self giving him strength. It annoys him greatly.

He isn't human so what is he? Angel, God, Devil, Vampire, Dragon, or something completely new?

(Yes Naruto isn't human. But what he isn't what you think. Seriously I am looking up something to cross reference what Naruto is and I am coming up wit NOTHING. Help guys!)

If he was completely new race of human or being that has unknown powers than he shouldn't be having this crisis. Though he wouldn't be having it if every times his eyes turn to slits he felt faster, stronger, his healing factor increased. And add to the fact he is very powerful up close. So that crossed out Demigod, Vampire, and anything else since he still felt like himself. Plus the fact he doesn't crave blood. So he has no idea.

But one thing is clear to him. During his training or pure accident Naruto found if he was claim and let the energy around him flow though him his eyes turn golden slits. but if he is in a rage or just very pissed off Naruto eyes turn into slits but they are Blood red.

He was curious about the golden eyes and the difference between his red and golden color eyes. While both given him a similar benefit Naruto can not know the true nature of this. Hell it could be a Dojutsu but that is all a theory. And since the only blood-line he could get is from his mother which are the Chakra Chains which depending on your level of control a Uzumaki can make wings out of chakra...

_'EUREKA!'_ Naruto had a clever moment. If he could learn to control the Chakra Chains he could make Weapons or even wings. Not to mention the Chains themselves could be used as a whip and have sharpen edges on them. But problem is that an Uzumaki Chakra is very special. Because while everyone else chakra is either a shade of blue.

Naruto's chakra is the same color as his hair which is a Metallic silver or just silver in general. Making his chakra very easy to point out in a large crowd well because Naruto simply has Biju level reserves.

(I can support this fact. Since birth Naruto had the Kyuubi in him. Making his reserves must larger than normal, WAY LARGE THAN NORMAL. But during Naruto's Genin years Naruto had the Chakra levels of maybe 40 Jounin take or give a few. He had so much chakra he literally had more power than Sasuke before coming Genin in Cannon. This is a testament how powerful Naruto really is at such a young age. No one taught him simple because the boy had more power than he could handle. This lead to using more chakra than needed for techniques. This is why Naruto has to HAVE CHAKRA DRAINING AND TAXING techniques is because his massive reserves do not make it possible for control like Sasuke or Sakura. This is another example of You can have all the power in the world but without control the power is useless. And since Naruto in this story DOES have some training under his belt he can control SOME of his power but not all... And while he does have some jutsu they must be a high-ranking jutsu so Naruto's chakra does not over load it)

Seriously his father may have given him a great burden but control over his chakra is almost impossible. It did not help that all the one Hyuuga have to do is activate their eys and find him. He chakra is like a damn sun compared to them. Hell even the Fuinjutsu hiding Naruto as he sleeps in his parents house FEEDS on Naruto's Chakra at a continuing rate making hi reserves bigger and bigger each day. So even if he is relaxing his Chakra Coils are getting a work out expanding.

Thus is why his Chakra Seal on his body is the only seal that is cranked the highest. Naruto has more raw chakra than maybe 3 hokage shinobi do.

Kami being an Uzumaki is awesome. Thus is why he believes some of his chakra weapons will only work for him. And example is the Chakra Guns he is designing. Though the theory is solid the testing and will be done with a Black smith whom is very good at forging chakra Metal. Though he hasn't made a permanent design for them. He does have an idea for them though. But nothing drawn out or down.

The image he has in his head is two hand guns one silver and one black being those two colors are his favorite right beside crimson.

The design of the guns is fairly simple. The will be like a copy of the DmC guns Ebony and Ivory which those guns are modeled after a Desert Eagle. If Naruto's ancestor memory services him right. Both weapons have the same design, with Ebony as the black pistol, and Ivory as the white. The pistols resemble Desert Eagles, with stylized grips twisting into sharp points. Near the bore of each pistol are engravings of scroll work, and each also sports a ring hammer.

But instead of Ivory of Naruto's version of Ivory his will be a metallic silver along with a pitch black Ebony to match. He chose these models for their compact size instead of the other versions of Ebony and Ivory because honest he is still a Ninja and Assassin. For him it's about carrying as much as one can without being weigh down.

He also won't be naming them Ebony and Ivory. He wants his main weapons to have their own Name.

He doesn't know any names yet but he can think of something.

(I will explain how the chakra guns will work now so wish me luck on this)

But even if he gets the guns they might not prove to stand up to the abuse he might put them though. One being can the gun condense his chakra into a compact shape of a bullet and rip apart an enemy armor. (I still find it hard most shinobi do not wear a form of armor no matte the rank)... The theory behind this is that because Naruto's chakra is WAY denser than a normal human chakra allows his chakra to take a solid shape and form. By moliding the chakra in the gun with the use of some seals Naruto can fire a bullet of energy or something akin to it either destroying his enemy bodyor blown his ass apart. Naruto's theory continues if he over loads the gun the more powerful the shot will become. But he hasn't reached the stage can he fire Elemental bullets.

Though the idea of firing a Rail-gun is VERY tempting.

There are several other factors going into this like how long can he use the gun until something akin to over heating accrues. Not to mention if the gun will handle the pressure of just turns into a pipe bomb in Naruto's hand.

Yes Naruto knows what a pipe bomb is. He even made a few which is shocking seeing as there are many things he can make home made that would help in the Shinobi world.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to hear Mikoto and Yugao call for him to head up to the roof where the team will meet in 5 minutes.

Naruto smiled at this because he knows Shunshin. But holds off on it so no one starts questioning him. So with Mizuki, Naruto calmly went and left the class room leaving behind his classmates with their sensei's.

* * *

_**On the Roof**_

The air was tense as a Uzumaki, two Uchiha's, a Uzuki, and an Aoi sit next to each other in a circle.

The air more tense around the girls than Naruto whom was very relaxed. In-fact he felt like he was going to sleep at this moment. Though the female figure next to him who is Aki Aoi caught his attention when they first met.

Aki was a very beautiful, cute and sexy girl with her antics so far. She was childish a bit and liked teasing. But she was a very bright and clever female. But the problem was she was two years older than Naruto so this makes her fifteenth and not thirteen.

She was a very beautiful teen. She has chocolate-brown hair that runs straight down her back to her waist and it flows or looks like silk. She had a light tan complexion and a very good figure showing she not only trains but she takes good care of her looks. He has a heart shape face, soft pink lips, hazel eyes, and a small loving smile. her body is hour-glass and which enhances he nice round ass and breast making them appear bigger than they are. Her breasts were at least a DD cup or a size bigger than that. Her long slender legs and flat tone stomach shows she eats healthy meals and the aura around her make her seem very friendly.

She was wearing black shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, along with a sleeveless red button up shirt that shows some cleavage of her impressive busts. A small leather jacket that is black. She was plainly dressed but her outfit was made for a bit of seduction. She had a kunai and Shuriken holsters on her waist close to her left arm meaning she is most likely left-handed instead of right. She was smiling friendly at Naruto which either annoyed, confused, or ticked off the other girls he was with except Yugao whom was just sweat dropping at this.

(If you want a good picture Google Aki Aoi, it's the elder sister Aki from the anime Aki & Sora. But instead of brown eyes she has hazel eyes. Everything else is the same)

Naruto just had his eyes closed calmly relaxing with his hood hiding most of his face while he was lost in his own thoughts.

Naruto is thinking about the weapons he is going to order from a weapon shop that Iruka found that will sell to him. The Owner was good friends with his mother before she passed so he was going to give the owner a shot.

Aki was looking at her new male teammate with some lust in her eyes. She wears the outfits to see if any men will look at her with lust but so far he hasn't and that makes her want to know him more since most guys try to treat her like an object and not a female.

Mizuki was annoyed and piss because this hussy had the guts to look at her Naruto-kun that way. Sure he wasn't like most males but she didn't like the fact she was looking at him with eyes of lust. He wasn't some object!

Mikoto on the other hand had a pleasant sweet smile but her aura had malicious intent leaking out of her. While she was good at hiding some things she clearly didn't like the team she was put with for some reason.

Yugao was just sweat dropping wondering what wrong with this picture. Sure she had her little surrogate brother on her team but she wasn't attached like these two girls are too him. Though this AKi Aoi was annoying her only a bit. She didn't know the girl but the way she was looking at her surrogate brother wasn't very much liked.

Finally sighing Yugao desides to break the ice. "Ok since we are all here lets introduce yourself. I will go first you everyone follows my example." Yugao says in an even voice betraying none of her emotions. Naruto smiles under his hood knowing full well she is annoyed by something.

"My Name is Yugao Uzuki. My likes are Kenjutsu, my friends, training, music, and reading. My dislikes are perverts, rapists, fangirls, and people who don't know the difference between a kunai and scroll. My dreams are up for debate. My Hobbies are Kenjutsu, hanging with my friends, and learning new sword techniques. My hopes are to get you Genin to survive until your all Jounin" Yuago said simply. Naruto however smiles lightly which goes unnoticed by those around him.

"I will go next" Mikoto said making the dark aura disappear. "My Name is Mikoto Uchiha. I like Cooking, Training, my family, Naru-kun, and poetry. I dislike everything Yuago-san does but I also dislike my 'sons', liars, and traitors. My dream is to bring back the Uchiha Clan and bring around the right way. My Hobbies include reading, training, spending time with Mizuki, and learning new Jutsu. My hope is that you all become strong and cable shinobi" Mikoto says with a smile. Unnoticed by her Naruto glances at her the way she says 'sons' with venom in her voice. Which is understandable.

One son murders your whole family including your sister whom was pregnant who and another son goes off the deep end its kinda hard to not dislike her sons. But it sounded like she hates them. Which for a mother is very rare or they fucked up... Really badly.

"I will go next" Aki says in a cheerful happy voice. "Hello everyone I am Aki Aoi. My likes are cute boys, training, gardening, Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, and hanging out with my sister. I dislike everything that Yugao-sensei dislikes. My dreams are to start a family after I retire and settle down. My hobbies include studying new genjutsu, gardening and making herb medicine, and finally listening to music. My Hope is to be a Genjutsu Master." Aki Aoi says with a careful smile. Everyone but Naruto smiles at her.

Naruto was having one of his moments where he was thinking what role does Aki play best in. Easily she is a support type. With the knowledge of a Medical Shinobi whom has good genjutsu skills she will most likely need help on taijutsu. But the way she moves tells Naruto she covered all her bases so far.

"I am next" Everyone looks at the raven hair Mizuki whom Mikoto nods. "MY name is Mizuki Uchiha. I like Naru-kun, Training, Mikoto-kaa-chan, learning new jutsu, and reading. I have the same dislikes as Mikoto-kaa-chan. My dream is to have a family and bring back the Uchiha family. My hobbies include reading, learning new jutsu, training, reading, and relaxing around the house. My hope is to become a good heiress and maybe a mother in the future" Mizuki said with a small smile. Though the thought of being a mother to a certain Uzumaki's children made her blush which the other girls noticed but Naruto paid no mind to it.

"I guess I am last" Naruto spoke. His voice rough and deep, but some how it remanded smooth and soft. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, pushing myself past my breaking point, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, I also enjoy music, cooking, Meditating, and a few other things. I dislike Liars, traitors, rapist, and the mistreatment of others. My dream... Well I have many goals so I want to reach those goals first. My hobbies include reading, playing an instrument, cooking, relaxing, and training. I have no hope.. Only goals which I will strive for no matter the hardship" Naruto said calmly. But his voice carried volumes of confidence, determination, and passion making the females believe that the goals he has set will be reached. They all smiled at this because nothing seemed to get the Uzumaki boy down.

But Yugao smiles at the mention of Naruto liking Kenjutsu. At least she has someone to teach. So it should be interesting to teach her little brother figure how to use sword.

"Ok guys I want you all to meet here for Survivial Training tomorrow at 9 sharp" Mikoto commands. To which the Genin nod and Yugao shrugs her shoulders. She was a Joint Sensei. Unless Mikoto needed her to train them or do something that involves the team then she really isn't any help. She is more of a back up teacher if Mikoto has to go out for a mission.

"See you guys later" Aki says waving a small goodbye beofre getting up and walking off.

The others soon follow with Naruto being the last to leave.

Though Naruto had other things to do before he retired into his bed for tonight. He had to go place the order for his Assassin weapons so he can have them sooner than later.

Wait did he bring the scroll containing the plans for his weapons he wants to order?

Checking his person Naruto found the scroll tucked away inside his cloak. He didn't find it meaning he would have to travel back home and retrieve the scroll in hopes of making it on time before the shop close.

Sighing Naruto began his track home only to change his direction randomly and head to the area where some of the old training grounds are.

Slowly two shadowy figures followed the Last Uzumaki.

* * *

_**Onyx: Her guys. Here is a bow and weapons Naruto will get first as His first set of Weapons**_

_**Uzumaki Sword- A standard sword for an Uzumak clan member. This sword was common among the Uzumak clan but these swords were meant to take a beating and survive. It was sort of tradition for a Uzumaki Clan Member to have only one sword during his or her life. the sword they first get when becoming a shinobi was the very sword they fought with until death took them or it broke which it was taken to be repaired and forged anew. **_

_**Tanto- This blade serves as Naruto's back up blade if he is disarmed of his sword. If you guys remember in the first couple games Altair and Ezio carried some kinda short blade other than their sword. This is Naruto's version of that short blade.**_

_**Tomahaw- Home made by Naruto this tomahawk has seen it's fair share of abuse under the Last Assassin. Though its home made its made very well thanks to the memories of his ancestor Connor. Made to be like the assassin tomahawk this can be used as a weapon or as a survival tool. If Naruto does fight with this he follows Connor example by wielding a Tanto with it to duel wield. **_

_**Recurve bow- Modeled after a Sage Takedown bow Naruto's bow is both light, powerful, and accurate. With a draw weight of 45 pounds Naruto can hunt and kill with this bow very easy. Though not often used for the Shinobi world Naruto found use for this silent weapon as a sniping and silent killing weapon taking out enemies without alerting the others. And while shinobi can hear the bow release after an amount of feet. If depends on the bow draw, the user, and the weather to get a kill from a farther range. Naruto himself carries 30 to 35 arrows for his bow. Most of the arrow heads being a Point tip but a few of the arrow heads like a number of 10 to 15 are different type known as a AP Arrow head or Armor Piercing Head. The AP arrow heads are more narrow and fined to a leather point to pierce armor if someone is wearing it. **_

_**Hidden blades- The Hidden blades are the Assasin's best friend and deadliest weapon. Before an assassin could had the right to carry a sword they had to master fighting and killing only with the hidden blade. Master Assassins only needed these to kill 15 men before pulling out their other weapons. These weapons were dangerous even more so when the Assassin was doing hand to hand combat. It was a right of passage to use these blades for the Young Assassin's first target. **_

_**Smoke Bombs- Useful and great for blinding multiple opponents at once to a quick session of killing. Either by means of escape of blinding many people in a cloud of smoke the smoke bomb has been with Assassins for a long time since their creation. Master Assassins can use their Eagle Version to see though the thick cloud of smoke and kill those whom surrounded him. **_

_**Explosive Tag- Useful for Knocking out power to a building, blowing down a door, making a door for yourself, or to just cause massive damage to the build of people you need to kill. The Explosive tag is a stick any where tag that blows up with the force of two sticks of TNT. The tags are more dangerous seeing as they are blow up by command of the user release chakra resulting in a flame ball cause massive amounts of damage. There has been a Grenade version of the tags used before. The grenade version is 10 times more power and can level a building if placed right. Often seen as a ball the Grenade version has a timer effect that can be applied for the higher ranking missions which timing is everything. **_

_**Throwing Knives- Useful for when the short knife or sword is out of reach. The throwing knives allow the Assassin to have more than one ranged weapon than a crossbow or gun. But unlike the gun, bow, or crossbow these weapons solely depend on the user and how quickly they can throw them. Most Assassin's can in fact throw 10 to 15 throwing knives in less than a minute all hitting fragile areas such as the throat, eyes, forehead, knees, ankles, elbows, spine, and other varying points of the body that either is a joint or something that can kill or cripple the target.** _

* * *

_**Onyx: Sorry but no Chakra Guns yet. Soon though before Wave Naruto will have them. I promise. ;)**_

_**Also I have thought on the matter of a Dojutsu for Naruto. Instead of giving Naruto a new type of Dojutsu I thought about giving him an existing one. Such as the Sharingan or Byakugan. I was thinking instead of Sasuke getting EMS I am willing to write Naruto gets Itachi's Sharingan but it has the cost of two things.**_

_**One being Naruto will not gain EMS of the Sharingan. He will have a very powerful MS Sharingan but he will not go blind. Now I am sure your thinking 'How the fuck will Naruto NOT go blind with Itachi's eyes?'... Well that is simple. Naruto's healing factor. When the transplant happens Naruto will have 100% Vision in both eyes. And when he uses the MS he will lose some of his eye sight only for it to return it to normal with time and rest. Meaning Naruto's Healing fact will keep him from going blind. But the Pain of using the MS Sharingan is there and will not go away. So every time his uses his MS Sharingan Naruto will feel like there is glass in his eye with a very strong burning feeling. And yes if he does use it to much he will go blind for a period of time and pass out from pain.**_

_**The second cost is nightmares. Itachi is haunted by the sin of killing off his clan and there for had nightmares every night about the killings. Naruto will have this too but add it to the fact of the nightmares of his childhood plus the memories of many others that suffered from death, war, and pain.**_

_**I want you all to know something. YOU MUST KNOW in my writing if Naruto gains Itachi's eyes there is NO EMS. Just a VERY power MS. I want this to be a trade off. Naruto may gain this as a power up but this power comes at a haunting cost. **_

_**And yes I can write Itachi has the EMS before Itachi gives his Sharingan eyes to Naruto. I could do that but I want your guys opinion. **_

_**So let me know what you all think. And yes if you think about it, it's a weaker version of EMS. Not a TRUE EMS but very close to it.**_

_**Next story being updated:**_

_**Ice and Blood**_


	3. Chapter III: Sage Bow

A/N: Welcome to the third chapter guys.

And I have some answer to your questions.

Templars? - Well no their Order no longer exists. But I am sure you guys can pick out 'Templar like' targets for Naruto since you all named quite a few whom is on Naruto's future hit list. So yes there a Naruto version of Templars but the Templar Order its self does not exist.

(Its the fucking shinobi world. The need for Templars in the story is not needed)

Pairing? - Well I am going to write all the females you guys have suggested. And let the votes roll the picking lover process that way its easier on me. And yes you guys will get 15 choices... I almost might add women from other anime such as the basilisk anime to fill up the spots on the choices you get. And yes there will be a long list of females.

Gender Blending? - Honestly I wanted to gender blend at least one person and Shikamaru was the pick. Believe it or not Mizuki is a OC character that I have a very special plan for. Will Female Shkia of Mizuki date Naruto? The answer is maybe. While I like the idea of gender Blending SOME characters. I don't like Gender Blending all of the unless its something Like 'First Male Shinobi' (Love that story)...

Besides I am writing a side project that involves Female MinatoxNaruto.

...Sooooo Yeah...

_**Naruto's Skill Level?** _- Ok I am not going to beat around the bush on this on. If I remember correctly I said Naruto in Chapter one is or maybe at Elite chunin but in chapter two he is Low or barely chunin. Two reasons for the so called 'flip flop'. One being is that I haven't mention Naruto has NEVER take off the Chakra, Gravity, and Resistance Seals he put on. SO if you think about it he is closer to Elite Chunin if you take them off. Another reason is the akin red slit eyes or Golden slit eyes.

The secret on those will be shown later and if you don't like it I am very sorry. But alot of the things you guys are asking now will be better explained later. But thanks for reminding me cause I would have forgotten and went on my merry way of not explaining it. Also if I mentioned it right alot of is PARENTS attacks are too risky for him such as he father flying thunder god technique and his mother sword techniques. The reason being is because they were Honestly BOTH Sannin Level Shinobi but died before they reached their height in power and skill.

Yes Naruto will grow quickly more so than anyone else. But that is what his parents memories are for. If he is going to learn how to say shot a bow or fight with a spear. He has the memories to guide him, but his body has to be put though training to pull off the said moves. Naruto will use the memories as a medium to learn, fight and draw wisdom from.

And thus allowing the memories to help him learn at a advance pace. Meaning he can master all the Assassin moves and techniques with practice. Meaning he can become Kage level very quickly. Basically the more he fights the more he improves greatly.

**_Chakra Gun?_** - Someone brought this up and I sure your all wondering too. Well there are two reasons why Guns are muskets and 'low tech' now.

One being Chakra was vastly more accessible and can be used in a some ways far more so than today... Hey if you can walk on a ceiling, shot fire balls, shot lighting, or control the elements would you focus on technology or improve your over all skill with the energy? That is basically what happen. Also the fact the reader brought up 'Why has no one made Chakra Guns before?'

Well two simple reasons. The first is their chakra has to be special like a Jinchurirki or Uzumaki. Without Dense chakra the bullet will hold no shape. And without a lot of it the said shinobi will just die. Compared to Uzumaki it would take twice the amount of chakra to form a bullet for the gun than a Jinchuriki or Uzumaki can use. Can other shinobi use the guns? Yes but they run the risk of dying. Even Kage Shinobi chakra whom isn't a Jinchuriki will die if they use the guns to much. Because their chakra is too 'Thin'.

Jinchuriki and the Uzumaki caln have been known for their Vast chakra. While the Uzumaki clan wasn't much of a clan is has been noted that they are a very strong clan. So strong in fact they were nearly all killed off because of fear for their power in Fuinjutsu ALONE! That should tell you how powerful the clan is.

_**What race is Naruto?**_ - Well guys I finally made up my mind and selected a what Naruto is. Though it is a OCR (Original Created Race meaning I made it up XP)  
it does have weakness and strengths other races do not. But it will be a learning process.

Ending of Note: Ok guys I hope that fills in the blank on some things. Other than that NO more questions. I want to reveal everything in time. I know I was going to show some of this stuff anyway But I felt as if I should have explained some things better. Hopefully this clears it up. So without father adue

To the story.

* * *

**_Onyx: Ok guys after this chapter is put up I will make a list of females that will be placed in Naruto's harem if you wish it. Now some of these female maybe from other animes so I WILL do this. If it's a female from another anime than it will have the anime name in () so you can Google her name and know the anime she is from._**

**_An example is; Saeko B (High-school of the Dead)._**

**_So you all know who to look for encase you want to see the picture of the said female in the poll._**

**_Naruto: Another thing is I will have this Harem of 15 women. But that doesn't mean I marry them. Onyx has some plan that I am not aware of._**

**_Onyx: (Nods)_**  
**_As you guys are aware I want to be fair. And cast a poll is my best bet._**

**_Also to give you an idea of the ranking system I am using._**

**_Genin = Beginners (Learning to Master 1 Shinobi Art)_**

**_Chunin = Foot Soilders (Mastered or close to mastering 1-2 Shinobi Arts)_**

**_Jounin = Veterans (Mastered 2-3 Shinobi arts)_**

**_Kage = Generals (Mastered 3-4 Shinobi arts)_**

**_Sannin = Masters (Mastered more than 4 shinobi arts)_**

**_Shi = Grand Masters.. (Mastered All of Shinobi arts to a High degree)_**

**_In cause you wanna know what Shi means. It means..._**

**_'Death'... Basically anything that holds the Title 'Shi' in the Shinobi world is fighting Death itself... So basically if Naruto was fighting someone with the title 'Shi' it basically translates to run like a bitch and hide. Cause only A Shi can fight a Shi._**

**_I will explain the rest in the story... Any way I talked enough. Onto the story!_**

* * *

_**Chapter III: Sage Bow**_

If one was in the forest they could hear the faint sounds of someone or something running.

That some one was none other than our silver head hero Naruto Uzumaki. Who is he running from is hard to guess but he knew they were highly skilled. He only seen glimpses of them. What he did know is that they were hunting him down like an animal and Naruto himself felt a since of excitement as the blood in his veins rushed though his body stream keeping him moving at top speed.

For the past hour Naruto has run away from two people whom he doesn't know nor can he figure out whom they are. Their chakra is unknown to him so the must be intruders. But the problem is he couldn't see them. But he could smell them very easily. But that isn't what bothers Naruto really. It's the fact they know the Tōton No Jutsu which in its self is a very hard Ninjutsu that is a non elemental one. Only people who are very skilled can become completely invisible.

Naruto only learned about this jutsu thanks to his father whom Jiraiya taught this said Jutsu to him. Naruto took the jutsu into practice. He hasn't master it yet. But he is close.

Silently Shunshining to a Near by tree Naruto 'blended' into his surrounding waiting for his followers to make them selves known.

What he saw in the next few minutes were something that his parents knew as ROOT. Two of them to be more accurate. The are wearing black cloaks with the kanji for ROOT or 'Ne' on their foreheads. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them. He was aware of the existence of ROOT but they never really bothered him at all.

"Target is lost, No chakra within immediate area. Mission failed" One spoke like a robot devoid of all life. Naruto eyes widen at this slightly. from the memories of his parents Danzo was or still is a War loving War Hawk. Which lead to Naruto being aware of Danzo training methods to destroying all emotions and due everything for the 'sake of the village'... Now Naruto didn't know how bad it was but clearly from the voice alone from that Danzo is either someone he will have to 'put down' or _make_ him see the errors of his ways. Human beings no matter the race, belief, background, or what have you shouldn't be broken down and turned into mindless weapons.

"Affirmative. Report back to base. Danzo-sama will hear that we lost his Weapon again" the other one spoke in the same robot like voice but the tone was different suggesting the ROOT member is female. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Danzo also broke not just males to do his biding. While not 100% aware of Danzo and how the man acts or anything...

Looks like its time to use his ancestor skills to use. But doing this is risky and Naruto can't risk being found yet.

Shadow Clone can do it. But they would need a lot of chakra which Naruto can give. And if the clone needs to go 'poof' than its easy for the clone to disappear without being noticed.

Naruto had settled to wait this out and send a clone in his stead. It would be less risky and Naruto might not find out anything but he had to take a gamble. While he could sneak around ANBU level people without being detected. Naruto CAN NOT take on an ANBU member ROOT or other wise. And from the looks of it would be suicidal now to follow them.

After watching the Cloaked ROOT leave Naruto came out of his hiding place to only look at the spot the two left in a hurry. Naruto can see depressions in the soil where the two leap off to. They are heading to the abandon part of the Village. The one spot the Village hasn't rebuild due to low-income from missions which strikes Naruto as odd because the Market place is always has good business when he 'blends' into the cowards to not get spotted.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto wondered why lately he has been followed. It didn't bother him as long they don't find out certain things but Anbu trailing him changes the game. He would need to make a move that will protect him from harm. Killing the root quietly is an opinion but he rather not attach attention. Because that is what dead bodies do.

Crossing his fingers Naruto summons a smokeless Kage bunshin without muttering a word.

"Follow them and see what you can learn. No killing, no being detected. Strictly stealth and information gathering. Go" Naruto order his cone whom disappears in a Shunshin that left no trace of the clone being their.

_'The chakra I gave to the clone should last up to 4 hours. Enough time for me to do my business for today and order the items I need for my assassin gear. I hope everything goes smoothly for me today'_ Naruto thought as he quietly left the area quietly.

* * *

Shortly after Naruto found his way into the village going to the weapon shop that Iruka told him about while his clone chased down the Root that were following him perversely... Naruto check into his pocket feeling his has the scroll that has the details containing draw out plans for the hidden blades and Chakra guns.

Naruto stopped and looked around when he felt a chill go up his spine. Blinking Naruto continued his track to the store gliding smoothly across the road with grace and skill allowing him to mask his presence. Out of all of Naruto's skill set his stealth and hiding his chakra was the one skill he practice the most next to his Fuinjutsu and Taijutsu. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu wasn't on his to do list yet. And his Kenjutsu was more of a habit he picked up seeing as he doesn't practice his Kenjutsu a lot. He was already like a light house shines in the darkness seeing his chakra level are higher than a stander jounin. Which is the first problem he tackle with vigor so the attempts on his life would end up being harder for the Shinobi whom wanted him for selfish reasons.

Naruto honestly got so good at stealth he can 'Blend' with a coward and move around like a ghost with no one being any the wiser. It was a useful skill when he broke into the ANBU HQ to 'prank' them for treating him wrongly. But in truth Naruto went there for information. He knew in the shinobi world Information is important. And with him being an Assassin he wanted to make sure if he ever had 'Templar like' enemies he would know where to hit them and how hard. Council men, currput Nin, shadowy organizations, and plain bad people whom made other suffer because of their greed or what have you.

He needed update date information on who his enemies are in the Village and who are not. So far the Black OOPS ANBU section where he got some more advance chakra control techniques such as balancing Kunai on your palm an increasing the kunai. This also including Shuriken, Senbon and finally standing on a kunai with nothing but your right or left foot and staying balanced long enough to last over an hour. He also go information on some Council members whom rightful so deserve to be... _Taken care of_.

Which made Naruto glad he had the Kage Bunshin to help causes he really didn't want to do this all alone. Sure he could recruit people into the Order and leave the Village protecting the world from the shadows as the Order always had but now that wasn't on his to-do list and most likely will never be on his to-do list ever. He did have to desire to rebuild the order but decided against it. While the Order would help the Shinobi world and maybe save some lives. Something told him on instinct alone to go against it.

And since he became some kinda being which he has no idea about the said being he is. He knew he was aging normally but most likely like all the Uzumaki once they have reach their prime they aged very very slowly.

Naruto read up on some of his family scrolls dating back to the Sage of Sixth Paths that the Uzumaki family were in fact a clan of people who lived for hundreds if not a couple of thousand years. Their blood ended up being mixed with the Sage's Blood and super charging their life force making them closet to the perfect form of immortally.

Naruto Uzumaki Clan seems to have more secrets than his father side of the family. Which raises the question of how all this came to be.

Blood-lines, Clans, Chakra and anything else. Yes there are gaps in his heritage and he doesn't have EVERY single family member memory in his head. Which begged the question what Happen? There are to many gaps and to many unknowns that he isn't aware of. Hundreds and thousands of years have passed but something happen after his ancestor Desmond died that triggered something and Naruto doesn't know what it is.

Sighing Naruto stopped his constant thinking and found the Weapon shop Iruka told him about.

It was a modest shop at the least. It looked like one of those factories but downsize to a shop. He could smell the iron, Chakra metal, steel, and oil from outside.

Naruto smiled lightly as he knows if this shop own is good then the own will be in for a good times seeing the two things Naruto has come up with other than his chakra guns.

One idea he got from a game his ancestor Desmond Miles played. Its based of the High-frequency Blade Raiden used in the game in Metal Gear Rising Re-vengeance.

Though the wonders of Fuinjutsu and video gaming his ancestor played Naruto could very well be the first person to own a True High-Frequency blade. But the trick is getting the blade to work.

The sword is going to be modeled after Raiden's sword in Metal Gear Rising Revengeance and made from chakra metal to increase the chances of the sword working and letting the chakra flow freely though the sword and the metal its self will act as a conductor spreading the chakra evenly along the sword allowing the blade to have the power it needs to feed the three seals Naruto will have place on their with his blood mixed with the ink.

Naruto does have the basic down on how Raiden's sword worked and that in its self is all he needed. By using Chakra as a power source and alternating a current though the blade will allow it to resonates at extremely high frequencies. Add to the fact Naruto will add a Raiton seal to the blade will increase the Frequency it will resonate at higher rate including a Lighting arc effect to the blade. The Raiton seal will add another effect by heating it up sharpen part up the blade to over 10,000 degree making it the HF Blade more deadly.

But by doing this the sword DOES have one flaw. The sword its self-will continue to consume and eat the wielder's chakra at an unknown rate which means he could risk killing himself with this sword if the sword drains him dry of his or her chakra.

But Its the only draw back. But this sword is meant in mind for Naruto to take on small groups of enemies or just one on one. He will have another sword with him if he has to fight more than 3 people.

The other idea is to add the elemental bullets to his Chakra Guns by using a Katon and Raiton seals to the guns giving his guns the ability to shot lighting and Fire at the pull of a tiger. But the Seals will needed to be added, he needs to get down and master the basics to both Raiton and Katon to even make the chakra right, and this isn't including the chakra drain he will feel and if he was right it would be a lot of chakra being shot off. Meaning the Raiton bullets and Katon will be finisher like moves or something to completely destroy something that he doesn't ever wanna see again.

"Ahh How many I hold you young man?" An elderly voice says.

Naruto looked and noticed he entered the store while lost in thought. Naruto smiles kindly at the old man sitting at the counter.

"Old man I have 3 'Special Orders' and I am in need of a bow and anything I have on this list" Naruto says calmly as he shows the old man a scroll. 'Special Orders' are the words shinobi say when they want a custom-made weapon or gear. The business transaction is completely private between the Owner and the one ordering the Special Item. And since it's a private order the owner of the shop isn't required to submit a report to the Council or Hokage unless its proven a threat to the safety of the Village.

The old man proceeds to open the scroll and look at the 3 Special Orders and other things on Naruto's list.

The look the old man giving Naruto was between disbelief and shock.

Naruto grins. "They are very special orders that I don't no one to know about. Don't worry about price or a time line to have them finished. Can you do them?" Naruto asks in a business like tone. His emotions on his face are stern and schooled letting the old man he is serious.

The old man grinned. "I haven't had a challenge in a long time. I will build them. But it will take time and effort. And no need to worried about me telling anyone. No one listens to an old cot anyway. Now about this bow you have on here. Look over to the wall on your left. There is a bow named Sage there. I think that is the type of bow you are looking for" The old man says coolly. The Old Man himself knew he could make one of these Special Orders easy. Hell the boy provided plans and a blue print to help out. The old man is impressed and thanks to the boy blue prints it will take less time to now draw out the said plans. He just needed to make some few changes so these Guns, HF Sword, and Hidden blades are only able to be used by the boy.

Naruto on the other hand went shopping for part of his gear. He went to the bow the old man talked about and got everything he needed, including a care kit, 30 arrows will a normal tip for a head nothing special. A quiver that has three strips to hold it steady on his back, and an arm guard incase the string slaps him on the under side of his forearm.

As much as he hate to admit it. He has no experience with a bow by his own two hands. So he knows he might pop his forearms a bunch of times till he gets it right. That and very few people use a bow. The people who do know hate him with a passion.

"Hey young man" The older male called out

"Yes?" Naruto answered with a simple curious eyebrow raised.

"I wanna make a deal with you" In a business like tone.

"I am listening" Naruto said simply as he fixes the quiver so if he does ant flips or anything that the arrows won't fall out.

"If I make these for you. Will you allow me to be your default weapons maker?" The old man asked. A glint appears in his eye as he is up to something.

Naruto only nods to the old man's question. Satisfied the old man went to the back to begin the work on two of the three weapons on Naruto's list. Anything else such as armor and supplies will be on the shelf's for the lad to pick up.

Looking at the bow in his left hand Naruto sees the craftsmanship ship and skill went into making this bow. The dark stained wood and smooth feel of the grip on the bow. It felt no heavier than 2 pounds but when Naruto looks at the arms on the bow it will most likely have a 45 pounds of kinetic energy when fully drawn or more depending on how far Naruto can pull it back. He will have to practice at his team training grounds before the girls get there.

Going over to the arrows Naruto got 30 arrows but was only able to put 20 into the quiver. Naruto thought about what to do with the extra 10. A small smile spread his checks as he thought of a storage seal to have the 10 arrows as back up encase he ran out on the ones on his quiver.

He got a sword belt, some chest armor, and varying other items that will go on his outfit. He will need to modify his cloak into a assassin's robe seeing as there are no robes for assassins today. With a heavy sigh Naruto place everything he needed on the counter and waited for the old man to come back.

He wondered how long it would be until he HF Blade and guns would be ready.

Only time will tell.

* * *

**_Jutsu's Naruto Knows or is learning:_**

**_1. Tōton Jutsu: The technique is shown to make the user invisible, allowing them to either make stealthy strikes on their opponent or escape from the opponent's sight. (Learning)_**

**_2. Kage Bunshin: ... You all know this jutsu. I don't need to Explain it._**  
**_(Mastered)_**

**_3. Shunshin No Jutsu: A high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed (Mastered)  
_**

* * *

**_POLL IS UP GUYS! 56 females to choose from. More on the way if you suggest it.  
_**

* * *

**_Weapon Ideas I have so far._**

**_HF Blade - I was literally playing Metal Gear Rising Revengeance when this idea popped into my head basically saying "WHY THE FUCK NOT" So yeah. I though that this idea is pretty cool. Plus I want Naruto to have two swords he will use though out this story instead of changing weapons all the time unless its a trick new people that needs to be killed than he might have some problems. _**

**_Will I on purpose give this weapons flaws to make it not to OP? Yes the sword flaw that it will continue to eat consume chakra of the user unless the sword is in its saya. Plus I kinda like the idea of giving Naruto insane special weapons in this story only he can use. Such as the Chakra Guns or this HF Blade. Hope you guys like this idea._**

**_Also I am still waiting on your guys opinion of giving Naruto a Dojutsu like a EMS version of Itachi's eyes._**


	4. Chapter IV: The Games have Begun

A/N: Hey guys how are you doing?

Now I wanna have your guys opinion on something. Well four things honestly that have been on my mind.

One being challenge I wanna issue to you guys. The other two are your thoughts on this story.

**_Naruto's Dojutsu_** - yes I wanna give Naruto a Dojutsu but, I don't want it to be one that I have to make up. Giving him the Sharingan will be easy a seeing as I said it will either be Itachi's MS or the EMS. The Rinnegan has crossed my mind but I am hesitant to give him such power. He is already going to be powerful enough or at least by what I plan.

I would do a poll on it but the poll for Naruto's harem is up. So MS Sharingan, EMS Sharingan, Rinnegan, Or do I just not give Naruto a Dojutsu at all? Idk guys cause I wanna give him something that will act as a final thump card to give him an edge over someone that doesn't know that he has a Dojutsu.

_**Naruto's Harem**_ - Yes you guys can suggest other girls from different anime no matter the anime. So don't worry I will fit that female in some how.

**_Naruto's HF Blade_** - This sword was originally an idea that popped into my head while playing a game that had a High-Frequency Blade. I think I mentioned it in the last chapter. . But now I am going to make it one of two of the main swords Naruto will always carry with him. I do not have a name for the HF Blade but if you guys have suggestions I will listen to what you have to say.

* * *

_Challenge:_

_Naruto and High-school DxD crossover  
_

_Rules:_

_1: Naruto is able to use both chakra and magic._

_2: Female Sirzech must be the main pairing_

_3: Harem no bigger than 4 girls including Female Sirzech._

_4: Naruto MUST HAVE ALL NINE BJIU WITHIN HIM AND ABLE TO USE THEIR ABILITIES!_

_5: Naruto must attend Kuoh Academy with Rias at her third year._

_6: Naruto must be the father to Millicas Gremory._

_7: Naruto interferes with Rias's bullshit of an arranged marriage._

_8: Naruto can be either be in Rias Peerage or Fem Sirzech's peerage._

_9: Rias and Naruto are the same age. 16 or 17 give or take a few years  
_

_10: Naruto MUST build back his powers after he is made into a new-born devil. This means Naruto will have to begin from the beginning again Chakra walking an all._

_I will do my own version of this story so yes I will do something akin to this but with my own spin. So that is my challenge to__ you._

* * *

**_Onyx: Hey guys._**

**_Naruto: Hope your doing well._**

**_Onyx: I do not own Assassin's Creed or Naruto._**

**_Naruto: The girls that will be added for the harem are a Female Shino, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, and Tia Halibel. Those are the only three in the review I looked at and had no problem with adding. Tia Halibel will be a twin sister to Fuu so they can fit their._**

**_Female Shino will be one of those characters that is going to be shockingly found out that he is a she, if it works out smoothly. And Kaguya will be a bit tricky since I never wanted her to be revived._**

**_Onyx: And I spoil you guys way to much._**

**_Naruto: Anyway one with the story!_**

* * *

**_Chapter IV: The Games have begun  
_**

The sound of metal hitting wood can be heard early in the morning as naruto is testing out his new bow.

The draw was heavy and hard to hold onto a long period. His fingers would ache as the strong was pulled back and letting go of the string releasing the arrow to hit the wooden target post at one end of the training field.

Naruto looked at his arrow grouping. All of them are under five inches apart. While that is good for a beginner its horrible for a master whom can get an arrow under 3 mm apart. Naruto lowered he bow and took a breath to relax the muscles he has used most of the early morning. Rolling his shoulders he loosens up the constricting muscles and relaxes he body.

_'I will take a break and continue until the team gets here'_ Naruto thought. He has practiced his archery skills for 2 hours and his fingers are sore even with the glove he was wearing. His left hand holding his bow now pulses in short bursts letting blood flow back into his fingers.

Going to a nearby tree Naruto sat down and too out his canteen of water and drank some sips letting the water soak his somewhat of a dry throat.

Looking at the target post Naruto thought about yesterday, as to many things happen after he bought his items. He gotten a bow made of Sage wood which the wood its self is very rare and only grows around the winter time for 3 weeks. Other than it's a very sought after tree and wood type Naruto doesn't know much else about the bow nor the tree it came from. Sage Trees are rare and the only ones you could how to find are farmed but protected by some samurai and shinobi.

Laying the bow down next to him Naruto leaned against the tree to relax. Closing his eyes Naruto mind wondered to the past events before he left the old man's store.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU**_

Naruto is currently waiting in the old man's store ready to pay for his items. Paranoid Naruto channels chakra into his eyes as they started to glow a soft blue.

Soon the world around him became black and dark, his own body glowed a soft cool blue color. The store around him was dark and nothing but a chest to his far right glowed a golden color. Perking his interest Naruto approaches the chest and checks it silently and find it only to be locked. Hearing foot steps Naruto doesn't cut the flow of chakra to his eyes and moves silently back to the cash-raster seemingly unnoticed.

Lowering his head to hide the glow somewhat Naruto saw the old man's out line.

The Old man was glowing a Gray color. Only the outward sign of shock showed Naruto's surprise is well hidden. Cutting off the chakra flow Naruto calmly raised his head.

"So sunny your going to change the world with these weapons you want me to build. I hope you know no one has ever design such... Complex things before" the old man spoke his tones was one of interest and playful. He seemed to be enjoying him self at the prospect of the challenge Naruto has given him.

Naruto smirked at the old man, it was a friendly and inviting smirk.

"I think going outside the box sometimes can lead us to something new and wonderful if the person has good intentions" Naruto said calmly. The old man only nodded at this and gazed at Naruto curiously.

"Tell me lad, what do you plan to do with such weapons?" The old man asked.

Naruto for a moment didn't speak. He honestly was thinking about this. What other reason did he want these weapons other than they are cool and possibly only can be used by him. What did he have to cherish? Besides the few things his parents left him he didn't have much. Even his ancestors had something they cherish far greater than the order they lead. It was their families and loved ones. But Naruto himself doesn't have a family. Anything of hopes of having a family were taken on the night he was born. But then he sudden had flashes in his mind. Memories of Mikoto, Mizuki, Ayame, Teuchi, His jiji, and some other flashes in his mind...

_'For them'_ Naruto thought. _'I will do it for them'_

"To protect the people I cherish most" Naruto spoke honestly. The Old Man for his part looked at Naruto with a knowing gaze as if judging the young man in-front of him. A small smile spread across the elderly gentlemen face.

"Gādo"

"Huh?" Naruto had a perplex expression on his face.

"MY Name is Gādo kid. If you ever need anything weapon or armor wise don't hesitant to call on me" Gādo said with his hand out symbolizing a hand shake. Naruto took the old man hand shake and given him a firm handshake. They both smiled lightly.

_**FLASH BACK NO JUSTU KAI**_

* * *

After talking to Gādo this early morning whom was in the process of forging Naruto's sword the Old man turned out to be a Retired ANBU. Naruto asked if the old man knew anyone that could teach him some jutsu and the old man laugh at Naruto leaving a pouting jinchuriki. Gādo told Naruto if he passed his first C-Ranked mission with a success he would teach Naruto his personal Kenjutsu style the **Fantomubureidodansu** (Phantom Blade Dance) and another style the the old cot had made/learned in his time in anbu.

Naruto was nervous that the retired ANBU member would do such a thing and asked why.

The old man basically said 'I need to pass on my craft to someone. But no one caught my eye other than you. You have almost unlimited potential and raw talent. But I want you to remember something kid. Talent is natural, only though the guts to never give up, time, and effort will show skill after working on the craft. I will wait for the report' after that the man dismissed Naruto stating he had to work on the blade that will surpass all before it.

Naruto smiled at the old man. The old man was how best to say it? Alright. Though there were those lingering glances as if the old man was remembering something or someone, he never showed any hostility openly to Naruto. Naruto though was absolute giddy the thought of having a HF Blade. He needed to come up with a name for it. But no ideas are coming into his mind. None at the moment anyway.

Taking another sip of his water Naruto felt the cool breeze blow though his clothing and he hair moved with the wind. Looking at the raising sun Naruto smiles lightly before it turns grim with a dark flame burning in his eye.

Last night he clone dispelled after a night of successful recon on Danzo. The man's nature is twisted and cruel. What Naruto saw though his clone eyes was something he wish he wasn't aware of. While the goal Danzo had in mind was in fact a noble one but, the method he put to use was cruel and unusual. He would destroy their humanity, put on a bunch of seals to suppress and or cancel out any emotions that they had. Not only that but any of those who failed at their given task were killed on the spot after their report.

Danzo also had some part of the bases built for making women into a breeding factory. The twisted man had 4 Uchiha females, 2 Senju Females, and 8 Hyuugya females whom all just gotten off labor after producing more child soldiers for the war driven war hawk. This also including 2 Yuki Females, one Kaguya Clan member, and several other clan females that were being used. It sicken him to no end of how one person like Danzo could even exist and live with themselves at the crimes they commit.

Naruto won't lie saying he never committed any crimes but what Danzo was doing was sick and wrong.

He was massing an army no doubt to over throw his Jiji. His clone was lucky enough to see only part of Danzo mass plan for 'Uniting the Elemental Nations'

And no matter the lies or the drama His Jiji has told or said he did not deserve such a stab in the back. Yes His jiji lied to him but it was at-least for a 'good' reason. Was Naruto damned to a life of agony and torture? Yes but he rather bear that pain than see people he cares about suffer.

Sighing Naruto put his head in his hands. This wold is stained with the blood of innocents and guilty alike. Danzo is just like one of those people who needed to be put down. He needed to go back to Gado to see how his weapons are progressing. And seeing if the man can upgrade his tomahawk along with his bow, and varying other things. He wasn't going to let some dyed up old war loving monger destroy the fragile peace that the Nations already had.

That man's dream is foolish and doomed to fail. Naruto knew that Danzo was no better than Madara Uchiha nor was he any better than those Templar whom come to pass and all their 'dreams' have failed. In fact it was kinda scary how similar some people are to the Templars. While the order of the Templars are gone their belief in a world united under a single banner lives on. Danzo is an example of this case and point that the man is power-hungry and believes that the Leaf Village superior to all others and he won't stop till everything is under the Leaf Village control. Or more honestly 'his control'...

Naruto shakes his head sighing to himself at the thoughts of racing though his mind.

If he was going to take Danzo out of the picture it would need to be done right. For one other than the Council meeting Danzo does not make a public appearance unless it proves to him some merit of being there. His character does fit into one farther his own goals and agendas such as uniting the world under the banner of Konoha.

Also add to the fact Naruto is part of the Warmonger's plans into taking all 9 Jinchuriki and making them into his personal private guard and to be used as weapons.

Naruto idle thoughts came to a halt when he felt a chakra signature near by in the trees.

In one fluid motion Naruto took his bow, knocked an arrow draw the string back and release the arrow in the area of the chakra. The arrow flew straight and true and as the feathers on the staff of the arrow whistled though the air.

For 3 seconds what seemed like forever Naruto then heard the sound of someone gasping and falling to the ground.

Not wasting any time Naruto went and checked on the sound of the gasp. When he came to the sight of a downed shinobi dressed in anbu clothing. Not normal anbu clothing. No this was something which Naruto only blinked showing how surprised he was.

It was a ROOT shinobi. Naruto hit the Root in his left lung leaving the man to gasp for breath as the left lung is pierced and now filling with blood. And from the angle of the arrow Naruto could tell the said shinobi was only had enough time to see the arrow coming at him the last seconds and was able to dodge it or more over let it not his heart instead took the arrow in his left lung.

Under normal conditions Naruto would have felt sick. But thanks to all the memories of death, sickness, and bloodshed in his head refreshing his mind every time he slept. No Naruto now didn't even so much so as flinch to help the down shinobi as the Root fought for its life to breath.

What happen next shocked the root to the core. Naruto pulled back the string and released another arrow into the intestine of the shinobi making him grunt in pain. The ROOT coughed up some blood. For all his training, he now is doing one thing that his 'Danzo-sama' taught him to never do. Feel an Emotion. Panic sits in as the ROOT Anbu couldn't understand what was happening to him.

"Good you can still feel pain" Naruto spoke, his voice filled with nothing but a cold fury.

Naruto bent down and gripped the ROOT Throat.

"I am sure you were trained to not feel pain and resist torture. So I have only one question. And if you answer right I will erase the pain" Naruto says in the same voice filled cold rage.

Naruto watch as the ROOT operative bit down on something then he burst into flames as Naruto only had enough time to jump back to avoid being burned him self...

_'SHIT! Of course he would do that'_ Naruto thought cursing at himself for forgetting most anbu no matter the Village are taught to burn their bodies themselves to avoid secrets from getting out.

Sighing Naruto looked at the black marks that is the only remaining proof that the root was there. His two arrows were even gone. Shaking his head Naruto went back to the training area to gather his stuff.

He had enough training for today.

* * *

_**The Ramen Stand**_

Sitting at a booth Naruto played with his bow after adding a storage seal near the arrow rest letting his bow carry ten arrows no matter where his quiver is. He was sourly going over the detail about the ROOT Ninja.

The only reason Naruto was able to bring him down was catching him off guard. Anything else Naruto wouldn't have been able to first off his first arrow. Stealth is Naruto's biggest weapon along with his patients.

Add to the fact Naruto is very good at being sneaky is an add bonus.

But right Naruto at this very moment Naruto right eye twitch every so often.

Reason?

Giggling.. Lots of it.

When Naruto came into the store Naruto pulled down his hood showing the world his smooth silver hair and deep blue crystal eyes. Ayame said 'hi' after she left a blushing stutter mess. Naruto shrugged it off as nothing unusual then he went messing with his bow to see if he can make any upgrades.

_'The string can be padded and twisted maybe to increase tension but the string might snap at the resulting pressure. I could add a 'sight' to help with the aiming instead of rallying on instinct and skill all the time. It will help a little adding a sight. the seal on the arrow rest is good and is lying slightly above where the arrow is lunched to avoid the feather taking away the sealing ink. Their isn't much else I can add to the bow... Unless I upgrade the arrows them selves but what would I upgrade the arrows with?... Ok besides exploding tips. Hmm grappling arrows? Nah... Wait that honestly sounds useful'_ Naruto thought as he looked as his bow trying to figure out what to do next.

Sitting he bow to the side Naruto closed his eyes and thought of a training schedule so he could train hard and see improvement. But he knows he is kidding himself. Gaining power, skill, and experience take time. Which oddly Naruto feels like he doesn't have alot of. He could increase his Gravity seal and Resistance seal along with his chakra seal but those will only help out so much.

"Ah Naru-kun there you are. Me and the others were looking for you" A friendly warm voice said. Naruto looked up despite wearing a hood and could plainly see his teammate Aki Aoi giving him a friendly grin.

"Sorry, I don't feel like training yet. I just wanna look over my bow for now" Naruto spoke as he looked at his bow putting wax on the string, and to see if the string its self is in good shape. Which thankfully after two hours plus killing an Anbu the strong was in perfect condition.

"I never knew you took in interest in archery" Aki says while sitting down. Flashing Naruto a friendly smile.

Naruto looks at Aki for a moment studying her. "There is alot bout me people don't know about" Naruto say finally looking over the seal hi placed on the bow. The ink is dry now so he can place the extra arrows inside the stroage now. He started to lightly pump chakra into the seal to see if it works correctly which thankfully it does.

Taking the first couple of arrows Naruto places them inside the seal.

All the while Aki looks on in interest to her silver-haired teammate. She has heard rumors surrounding the boy in front of her, though never believing them. She couldn't help but question what makes him so special. Sure he is cute, dangerous (She doesn't even know) and a total enigma but what makes him special enough to have teams of Anbu follow him and guard him.

_'Who are you Uzumaki Naruto? And what are you?'_ Aki looked close to him noticing a few things. One being his hair color. His hair color is the same type of silver that the moon reflects off during a full moon. Two is his chakra.. While she may not be a sensor she can detect people far better than shinobi who trained to sense people. She can tell his chakra is near limitless and thick. Not to mention its unquie feel to it. It was neither warm nor cold, but it was inviting and protective. Another thing she took note of is his eyes. At one point in the team meeting she saw is eyes glow a soft blue. But he doesn't have a clan to her knowledge. Also his eyes when seen can seem like an endless abyss of blue like the ocean water. A void that you can look to but you can't find a way out. The lack of any pupil farther raises her questions seeing as she is a medical Ninja she knows most people who lack any pupil in their eye come from a clan or have a Kekkei Genkai that being a dojutsu of not.

Not to mention the way he moves so silently and in a fluid motion makes one think he is hiding in plain sight. But only the best Anbu she has worked with before move like that. These moments are like the ones who assassinate people for a living. Not to mention his weapons of choice. Most if not all are designed for quick and silent kills.

Aki had to admit this young boy had caught her attention.

"See you later Naru-kun" Aki waved good bye only to see a silent nod in return.

* * *

**_Unknown area_**

"Aki Aoi Anbu Rank: Black Ops Medcial Ninja Reporting for duty... Hokage-sama" Aki is now bowing to the man who leads her Village. Her face cover with a black mask that is design a wolf. She is also wearing stander Anbu gear but its mostly Dark gray and black.

"Very good Aki-chan. So what do you think of Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen with a serious expression.

Since a couple of years ago it has got harder to keep tabs on his Surrogate grandson. Now don't get him wrong he loves the boy but since his 'Change' Naruto has acted differently. He could ask the boy straight forward but the boy seems to go out of his way to avoid him. Almost as if he knows something.

"He isn't human Hokage-sama. Its like he is human but he is not. His chakra is too vast and his his scent is too different from everyone else. He smells of Forest, Blood, and what possibly be something divine I can't place. Also I noted that his eyes will glow a soft blue glow, he tenses up slightly barely noticeable when a hidden anbu is near. He also shows great skill in stealth. Hokage-Sama I will also like to report that the Clan Head Mikoto had might done something to Naruto without his knowledge. Anything else he favor silent weapons such as a bow and several other weapons Black Ops Members use day to day missions. I believe the Subject Naruto Uzumaki is.."

The Old man raises a gray old eyebrow.

"Is what Ookami?" Hiruzen questions seriously. He uses her code name to let her know their time is short before someone in the Village or possibly her sister notice something is up.

"I think Naruto as a subject to that 'test' given is now reaching full maturity. Shall I take him out?" Aki ask in a monotone. Having a horrible feeling killing off Naruto is a bad idea.

"No, you will act as a guard and make sure he is safe. Naruto-kun will never die, he can not die." Hiruzen order AKi. The Old man maybe a leader of a Village and didn't help out Naruto because of... _'Certain'_ events. But he was damn sure not going to let the boy die. He is his Grandson and Hiruzen will not lose another family member to _'Him'_...

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Ookami"

"Hai?"

"When the time comes tell Naruto-kun the truth. The Whole truth about 'Project Blood'... He deserves to know he is the only surviving Member of that project"

Aki eyes widen eye widen behind her mask at the name of 'Project Blood'. She shivers in slight fear. She heard a silent dead rumor about Project Blood, but the thoughts of Naruto Uzumaki being a surviving subject of that day is freighting, She feels slightly sick. Who is this child and what hell has he endured?

"When shall I tell him Hokage-sama?" Aki asks nervously.

"When I die. I feel something coming. And I know Naruto-kun will be the one to stand against head on" Hiruzen Says with convection.

Aki only response is 'Hai' and Hiruzen dismisses his personal Anbu Medical commander.

"Forgive me Naruto-Kun. If I have not done what I did... I would have lost you... I could not bear to lose you as I lost your mother and father... But I might as well damned you in the process of saving you" Hiruzen says looking at the clouds as a lone tear escapes his eye gripping a metal rail tightly.

* * *

_**Naruto: Wait what? I thought I awoken the Assassin's bloodline.**_

_**Onyx: Not telling now enjoy the story and wait.**_

_**Naruto: (Grumbles)**_  
_**Fine. But I want to learn what this 'Project Blood' is.**_

_**Onyx: In time. Any way guys hope you enjoy the chapter. And hope you look forward to more. **_

_**Naruto: Poll is up if you want to vote. There will be a spin off of this story as well. Look forward to it. **_


	5. Chapter V

A/N: Hey guys what's up? I hope you're doing well and confused as hell to what I am planning.

First I wanna say a couple of things.

One is 'Project Blood'; yes I made it up but it will help example some things in the stroy. In fact the first 'arc' to this story is about 'Project Blood' then I will move on to some of the main arcs in Cannon Naruto. Basically I am giving a sub plot and feeding it into the main plot. And I am aiming for leaving you guys to say either 'damn' or 'My brain has been blown'

Another thing I like to point out is my Oc character Aki Aoi. One being she has secrets I haven't shown, two, she isn't a brainless tool for the Village nor a part of Danzo schemes. More on her will be shown.

Did I make up this part of the story on the fly? Kinda yeah. I was planning something different but I woke up one night and shouted "I HAVE A GREAT IDEA"... So no this 'Project Blood' arc isn't what I originally planned but it is an improvement. I might replace the Blood part with some Lettering to give the Project a Deeper meaning like M.O.A.B (Mother of ALL Bombs)

Another thing you guys know will happen or think will happen is Naruto leaving the Village. Yes he will leave but he won't abandon it for all the mistreat he got. No it will be for a reason and his damn own accord. So shut about it.

And if you guys wanna have Naruto paired with a certain girl then the poll is on my profile.

Until then. Wish me luck my friends.

* * *

_**Onyx: You guys annoy me with your picky-ness.**_

_**Naruto: (Shrugs)**_  
_**loneonyxwolf doesn't own Naruto nor Assassin's Creed.**_

**_Onyx: ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chapter V: Black Ops**_

Aki Aoi is sitting in the Black Ops HQ hidden away to all of those but the members of the secret Force.

Originally the First Hokage has takes this force to be a private third-party to make sure the Village doesn't start a war with the other Villages. His wish was peace and the Black Ops were tasked with 3 simple things.

1: Protect the Village even if meant killing the ones in charge of running the Village.

2: Do not Kill unless the person you targeting is guilty and you have undeniable proof that party is guilty.

3: Leave no trace.

While she has only been a member for 2 years. The secrets Aki knows could alone cripple all the Nations across the world. To the Village she is an artist that sells paintings at a shop. But that is only a cover for the Black Ops Anbu whom has many stores and fronts within the Village.

But what she is reading now only send shivers down her spine. She couldn't wait to retire from this force. Problem is they erase the memory of you being here. Only the missions and anything about the Black Ops is erased only to be left with your training and your skills. But having no idea how you have gotten them.

Reading the file in her hand, she continues to read a personal note on the subject of Project Blood. Or more honestly 'Patient 09' aka Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_Day 089_

_Subject has been treated for his excessive wounds. Ripped muscles, over a dozen broken bones, a slit throat, words craved into his back that spell the word 'Monster' or 'Demon'. He has lost a large amounts or blood and now remains in a coma. It was good the boy survived but I fear that the wounds and memories of this night will be subconsciously suppress by the boy. _

_He was given the name subject 09 to avoid any damage to the boy and avoid conflict among the staff. I am honestly shock the boy isn't brain-dead after they craved in his skull in. _

_The Drugs and testing has begun and he has shown no outer changes other than his hair changing to a silver crimson that reminds me of blood for some odd reason._

_Blood bags of AB- are given to the boy to replace the loss of his blood. But seeing as that blood type is very rare we had to give him the blood bags of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju seeing as both of those people were the only blood bags we have one hand at the time. More blood bags will be sent in from Kiri and Suna. and farther experiments will be taken their. Subjects will be in a coma during transit and if all fails the research on what we have done will be locked away never to be seen again. _

_The Project has lost two of its test subjects since beginning and we have just lost Subject number 3 though 7 after a month due to health and many of their organs failing. The only surviving members are the last two bring 8 and 9. _

_If test Subject 08 and 09 pull though we will move to an old base hidden in the Forest of Death for extra security._

_Though Patient 08 and 09 have been in a coma for a week or more it's no doubt the project will fail._

_The drugs given are changing their DNA and enhancing it with something that lays dormant inside the human body locked away in the genes. Patient 09 seems to have something special about him for such a drastic change to happen so quickly. I will have to study his blood and genetics more to confirm my theory but if I am right then the world will have a massive break though in medical science._

_I believe that Subject 09 is my best bet on_-

* * *

_ 'that lab? And what drugs were they using?'_ Aki thought with frustration on her face. Any and all things related to this project are destroyed and the only thing remaining of that Project is a couple of personal notes, what they found in the lab with Orochimaru, and Naruto sleeping in a test tube in a strange green liquid.

_'How does Hokage-sama want me to tell Naru-kun the truth when not even he knew what happen in that lab. The only way to find the truth is to go back to the lab and see if anything is worth finding. But the entrance is hidden by a Gen-Fuinjutsu combo seal. Even with a Fully mature Sharingan and Byakugan will not able to locate it'_ Aki thought. Sigh again she puts away the files and gets ready to head home. She has plenty of time to gather information. She will start tomorrow after she meets Mizuki and Naruto.

Not to add the Fact that the personal note says Naruto's hair was a crimson color instead of the vabrit silver it is now. Which begs the question even more so as to why and what happen in that Lab to change Naruto at such a large scale.

There are to many questions and NO answers. Something is afoot and it Aki didn't like it.

* * *

_**Forest of Death; 0023 hours**_

In the forest of Death a lone figure walks calmly approaching a stone wall.

two eyes with a three tomoe each shine in the darkness only to walk into the wall and disappear from sight.

(And the Plot thickens)

* * *

**_With Naruto in the Woods_**

Naruto is staring down at an elk greasing in the grass below him. Pulling back his string silently he lets the arrow fly heading the elk at the base of his neck and head. The elk falls dead short after letting out a cry of pain and stumbling.

Jumping down from the tree Naruto took out his hunting knife out and begun to gut and clean the Elk.

_'I have dinner for tonight now'_ Naruto thought with a smile. He always enjoyed nature and being surrounded by it. It felt like home away from home. Maybe it was because of Connor or the weird energy he feels when he meditates. But still he enjoys the crisp early mornings.

"Kage Bunshin" Naruto's mutters and a single clone appears.

"Take care of the Elk. I got to head to the training grounds and train with my team. And maybe get some Ramen with Ayame" Naruto said to the clone... A blush appeared when he thought of the cute Ramen girl. The clone next to him chucked at the expense of the original only to get a sharp glare. The clone held its hand up in surrender.

After gathering his things Naruto Shunshin out of the area and head towards the village. Leaving his clone to do the work on the Elk. As he traveled he thought of Ayame.

Normally he would see her as nothing but a sister figure. But as he grew older his view of her changed. He honestly saw her more as a woman and not a sister figure. Someone you he can depend on when the road is rough and he has no one to lay his problems bear. She is always nice to him and kind, but he isn't sure she feels the same way. Even if she does he isn't human plus he is an Uzumaki so anyone he loves will die way before him anyway.

Sighing Naruto body goes on autopilot to get to the training ground as he reviews on of his ancestors memories.

His name is Kenshin master of the **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū**. (I'm sorry but I couldn't resist putting this sword style into this story. Naruto will have two Sword styles. The **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū** and the Phantom Blade Dance. So yeah Naruto will be a bad ass with a sword more so than Jutsu)

The **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū** (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style) is an ancient kenjutsu style from the _Sengoku Jidai_, developed to allow a single samurai (Or ninja) to defeat numerous foes single-handedly. Practitioners of this style use a combination of near-superhuman speed and agility (known as _Shinsoku_, or godspeed), battōjutsu, an acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of their opponents by the least possible margin and with the least possible effort in order to place themselves in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent's strike misses, and stresses two-step attacks in order to make sure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain.

Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū is known by very few people in history due to the fact that it has only passed on from master to apprentice for fourteen generations or more, with each apprentice taking the life and special mantle of his master as well as the name Hiko Seijūrō. Additionally, the immense force and energy required to perform many of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's moves take a cumulative toll on the body of the user. With sufficient physical strength training and limited combat, the effects can be stanched, but will inevitably make the user incapable of wielding the style's tremendous power. Though with Naruto regeneration abilities this shouldn't be a problem.

Naruto knew this is one of many styles he can master but he favors this one the most. One being no record of this sword style exists today and its nearly impossible to copy if you have the sharingan. This style needs very intense training to master and use and even if the Sharingan copies it, without the right training then you might as well be tearing your muscle up like confetti due to the inhuman speed that can rip a normal person's muscle and have to wait days or a couple of months for it to repair.

Naruto then moves his thoughts to another style of fighting solely using a foe's momentum against them. The name of the said style is Ju-jutsu. Though solely based around grappling and other such techniques Naruto thinks the style will be useful against those whom can't fight. He wants to master this style in case he gets into a civilian fight which will most likely happen in the very future of sometime.

Don't get Naruto wrong he likes learning to fight. But if he doesn't put the physical work in then the knowledge of fight will go unused. He knows he can do it and most likely learn it at a high rate. All he need to time which bugged him cause he doesn't know why but the gut feeling he doesn't have a lot of time bugs him.

Nodding Naruto mind up his mind. When he gets enough time off of being a shinobi he will practice **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū** after he masters some basic Kenjutsu. That should set him up with master the sword style. And since he has a kenjutsu teacher on his team he should be able to master the basics quickly.

And once he is done with the stances he can build up his speed to match or at least out match his ancestor Kenshin's. and seeing his speed is at least Chunin or somewhere around there he has a long way to go. But since he never took off the Seals on his body Naruto didn't know his true strength. He should test it out tonight after team training Mizuki and Aki.

Though then the thought of Aki and who she is bugs him. He knew ANBU and ROOT anbu when he saw them. But any other force ANBU like he wasn't aware of their numbers nor did he know how to spot them.

Meh he could always sneak into the Hokage files and read them. Its how he got the key to his parents place.

Did Naruto forgot to mention he is only so far away from mastering his father's technique?

A small smile showed on Naruto face as he continue his long walk to his team training grounds.

* * *

_**With Gado**_

Gado a respected black smith and master sword maker is looking at the dark blue flames that is super heating the Chakra metal so he can pound, beat, and craft the sword into its desire shape. He has been at this since the boy left and he stopped all other forging to craft this one blade for his friend son.

The elderly man thoughts went to Kushina when she first arrived at the Village. At first he didn't care much for her. But as time went by and more and more stops at his shop became quite frequent. he forged for the lovely woman the blade **Genesis Rhapsodos**. It was only one of few blades he made to cut and kill anything the blade touches. The reason for his special blades are so special is three things.

One: Gado has in his years master the Yang Release and given the swords he makes a soul and mind. That way no one but the ones he crafted them for can wield them.

Two: The swords he makes he knows can self repair with the blade the blades drink or using the wielder chakra for repair.

Three: Only a Uzumaki like him can fully wield these blades.

Yes Gado is in fact, a Uzumaki. He thought he was the last until he felt that boy's chakra. And there is no mistaking it. Naruto may look like his father minus the hair color, But his chakra is just the same and as strong if not strong than his mother's. Which frightens him cause his mother was stronger than his father.

Cause the stronger the Uzumaki's chakra than the longer they live.

Gado's chakra is not as strong as Kushina's or Mito, but he had enough strength to last him the past 189 years he has lived. He is happy to help his friend son no matter the price. He also knew of Naruto's truth so too speak.

He knew the boy was thrown into Project Blood to save his life. He knows the boy is smarter and stronger than he lets on, and finally he knows the boy is destined for greater things as is his mother. There is a hidden power that boy posses that will shake all the nations. Not just Konoha when the Village finds out who his parents are. Gado was also sure some shinobi of Jounin and Higher knew the boy secrets but were told not to tell him.

It it wasn't for his silver hair Naruto would have no doubt been attacked worse than he had. He looks just like a mini Yondaime. Minus the golden sun kiss hair and light blue eyes he looks just like his father and acts like his mother.

He oddly wonders though how did the boy come up with these ideas for his sword and these so-called 'guns'.

Meh he could ask him later.

* * *

**_Training field_**

Naruto is calmly waiting for his teammates and teacher to arrive.

And its taking them FOREVER!

Its been an hour since has come to the training field and he is getting antsy. Is it one of those thing Teuchi-jiji told him about women take forever? He only thought that was during a date or they were trying to impress some guy. He sure it wasn't him since the girls haven't shown any outward interest in him..

Then again he never paid attention to them unless it was something important.

He knew he was still dense so yeah and sometimes missed the subtle sighs of a blush or something suggesting that the one of the females he knows likes him.

sighing Naruto sat down under a tree and started to meditate on what has happen this far in his training while letting the feel of Nature's energy course though his body like a roaring rapids, flooding his system with the pure raw power of nature. Naruto's body automatically took effect to this. Filling his body with an amazing strength that is unknown but not unwelcome.

Sighing in bliss Naruto relaxed under the tree letting his mind wander to places unknown.

He might as well and relax since he might be here for a while. And there is no telling when the girls will come to train.

So to bite his time Naruto went into his meditative state and begun planning to catch Danzo red-handed.

Shouldn't be that hard.

The only problem is dealing with the shinobi with a lot more skill and alot more experience than him. But that could work in his favor. One Naruto can hide way better in plain sight than any shinobi can, plus add to the fact he can hide hi pretense completely. His clothing lets him blend into the dark. Plus the fact he might not need to kill or fight everyone that is the ROOT ABNU. Seeing as Naruto has many of the weapons that are not even a blade.

One is his patients in one of his Ancestors Memories, Naruto learned patients is one of the greatest weapons he can wield. Sometimes it is needed to go in with guns blazing. But this isn't one of those. He needs to plan carefully, wait until Naruto finds a weakness, exploited it, and use it to bring Danzo down. First thing is first is to go over the information he knew about the man himself.

Naruto knew from his clone that Danzo had many dirty dealings with others. He doesn't know a lot, but from the brief look over his clone gathered within his mind proved to Naruto that he had some kinda involvement with many projects. Some experiments with the First Hokage DNA, Including Madara's, the Uchiha Massacre, a some blacked out projects that were all marked out and unreadable, including other things such as enhancements on the human body, Baby experiments by using untested drugs on infants, some breeding factories, and several other inhuman thing that made Naruto wanna throw up.

No matter the great and barely controlled urge to go and find the man and end him, Naruto couldn't afford to become one of the puppets under the man's command. He rather comment suicide than end up under that 'thing' control. So no matter his instincts shouting at him to do something. Naruto would need to wait for the right time. and the Council meets seem like the best time to attack Danzo as he is traveling to the Council room with a limited number of guards, and most likely take a route that isn't to public.

Yes that would be ideal. To strike when he is out in public, but Naruto needed information on when the council meeting took place, the route he would travel, and most importantly how to take down the man the quickest and cleanest way. Even though the man deserves to suffer. Naruto will kill him swiftly to not rise suspicion to himself.

He is followed enough as it is. He didn't need the added heat making everything harder on him.

Not to add to the fact he doesn't enjoy the ANBU that follow him anyway. He noticed they started to oddly increase following him since his fever went away. Which is odd honestly cause the Anbu never really paid attention to him since he was younger. (If only he knew)

* * *

**_Onyx: CUT! Ok guys hate to cut it short I know its torture but this way IF I write shorter chapters I can add more stuff onto later that will affect the plot. Plus I wanna shout out a few of my ideas. To let you know what's going on in my head. Cause honestly I don't even know what happens in my mind half the time. _**

**_So that is one thing._**

**_Naruto's Dojutsu, I finally decided to give Naruto an existing one plus his own. Too which I would like to thank Fairly Tale Dragon Slayer for an idea or part of Naruto's own Dojutsu. The Dojutsu I am giving Naruto is the Rinnegan._**

**_And yes I know it's a bit of a cliché but I am sorry. I am having Naruto face off Kaguya on his own. After the chapter I read with Sasuke saying he is going to kill the five Kage and form some sort of BS he talks about.. I up and fucking lost it._**

**_So sorry Sasuke fans. But the ducked ass emo is going to die. I would have kept him but there are certain things that piss me the fuck off on Sasuke._**

**_His character and personality is two of them. and while I respect Sasuke for his strength, his thought process is stupid, blind, and most of all still childish. He still _****_wants the worst for everyone not caring how the outcome is as long as he reaches his goal_****_. I am not to sure on his reasoning on this is but I had it with him. As you all know the story is about not falling into hate and causing meaningless bloodshed. _**

**_Sasuke has not learned this lesson. He is like Danzo and Madara. At least that is how I see it._**

_**I do not hate Sasuke, Not at all. I just don't like his character. If I hated Sasuke I wouldn't be putting down he survived the massacre.**_

**_So anyway Naruto will have a Bad ass Rinnegan. I won't give him the EMS because the Rinnegan will be enough although the thought of Naruto haven't both is sweet. I will only give him the Rinnegan. And don't worry I had a plan set in case something happen where I would give Naruto the Dojutsu of the sage. I could give Naruto a Hybrid of both Sharingan and Rinnegan but that is to much power. Unless all you guys want a Hybrid of both Rinnegan and Sharingan. Then let me know. But honestly the Rinnegan is powerful enough on its own. I don't want a super OP Naruto. For Everything I given Naruto there is a draw back, Dojutsu are going to be no different._**

**_Poll is still up with Mikoto Uchiha in the lead for first. _**

**_Seriously you guys love the MikotoxNaruto don't you?_ **

Anyway leave your thoughts. Note I will ignore long ass comments and anything negative in Nature.

Only good reviews.

If you have an idea please do not hesitate to message me or anything.

I am very busy with work since my job takes alot of my time. That is another reason for such a short chapter.

So please forgive me on some things such as grammar or short chapters.


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: Hey guys how are you doing?

Hope you are ok.

Anyway onto the chapter since i have nothing to say in this beginning. Literally started writing this part right after Chapter V was released.

Pairings are still up.

And I am not changing my mind of the Dojutsu. Naruto will have the Rinnegan plus his own Dojutsu.

I might add the fact Naruto can use Sub-elements. But it will have to be when he is much older. Like near 17 or 18 since Kage Bunshin helps with training.

Blah anyway sorry and lets Jam!

* * *

_**Chapter VI: Things... Just got Complicated.**_

An eye twitched as he looked at his Kenjtsu sensei Yugao Uzuki as a sore and busied Uzumaki is bent on one knee holding his Ninjato blade.

Its been 2 hours since Yugao arrived before everyone else and begun sparing with Naruto to see where his level of swordsmen ship is at. They were going off matches between them, or more accurately how long can Naruto last in a straight Kenjutsu battle. So far the results are showing themselves. And it made Yugao glad she took this Joint Sensei job. The joy and excitement of teaching someone the art of kenjutsu is truly thrilling. In front of her might be another Kenjutsu Legend.

Yuago has been judging Naruto's fighting style since the beginning. What is before her is a gold mine.

His potential is limitless. (Literally)

His reflexes are good, his foot work is also good, his reaction time is great as well, also his defense and Offense is quite hard to get around showing he has some experience with a sword before but its more of the self-taught style and not a real Kenjutsu style. His movements are somewhat slow, his swings are wide and leave him open for counters that only allow a limited window. His Body movement isn't that grace and powerful but is better than a beginner.

All in all Naruto shows great promise. And seeing as he continued to improve during the spar suggests he can change his style and tactics on the fly adapting to any given problem.

The style he is using puzzles her though.

He moves in a way allowing him in the perfect spot to insure a kill, but its flawed and lacks training, speed, skill, grace, and power. But she couldn't shake the feeling he was struggling with something. Like something weighting him down and keeping him from reacting faster. She did notice he had weight seals drawn on his forarm when dueling. Meaning Naruto most likely didn't think about taking them off. To which she is guilty of too sometimes. After awhile of wearing A weight Seal your body doesn't even notice after a while. This includes normal weights of any nature.

It has been confirmed on several occasions that a shinobi would forget they had weights on for extended periods of time AND forgetting they were wearing them. But other than that Naruto shows great promise.

His agility is sky-high along with his pain tolerance. Which makes the young Anbu feel slightly sadden cause she was one of his 10 guards as a child. But his potential is high and most likely can outmatch his mother.

"OK NARUTO! TAKE FIVE! I WILL BE BACK WITH SOME SCROLLS TO AID OUR TRAINING!" Yugao called out only to see the silver head nod in confirmation. Disappearing in a Shinshun Yugao went to apartment to gather some things for Naruto to learn.

Naruto sighs and sheaths his blade and making it go up in a poof of smoke.

Fighting a real Shinobi with ANBU level skill in Kenjutsu took a lot out of him. Her speed was great, no movements are wasted and even when he blocked she didn't put much force behind her swing. Add to the fact he wasn't use to fighting stronger opponents meant he needs to step up his own private training. Though he went at a steady paste since he started. He didn't wanna rush things and miss something which in his line of work could mean life and death. But one thing that did happen though out the one-sided match.

It felt like he was being poked at and he knew he was.

Yugao was most likely judging him on a lot of things. Mainly his speed and strength.

Naruto blinked as he sees Yugao appear again with 4 scrolls.

"Yugao-sensei?" Naruto questioned only to get a beautiful smile from the ANBU Operative.

"Well Naruto I hope your ready cause I am going to intensify your training with four Dances" Yugao's grin turned serious.

Naruto didn't say anything but only nodded as his sensei dropped down and opened one of the scrolls. Inside the scroll is a seal away for containing items such as food, water, clothing, and maybe a person. But the Kanji on the paper says 'Paper' meaning if must be seal ink paper, Chakra Paper, or any of the matter in between. Naruto wonders what his sensei is doing till he hears a poof and sees chakra paper in her hand. And to act the part Naruto pretended to be well... Dumb.

"Now Naruto do you know what Chakra Nature is?" Yugao asks watching the boy closely. Only to see him tilt his head slightly in a universal way of saying 'huh?' or 'What?' Yugao for her credit didn't react right away. She waited till he given his answer.

"Is it like that Fire and Water stuff? I remember Iruka-sensei going over it but I didn't pay much attention" Naruto said as his tone was a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"Close to it but no... There are Five Elements main elements not including Sub-elements and any other Bloodline element. Those elements are Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. Each Shinobi or human is aligned with one or two. Only blood-line users are aligned with more than two like Wind, Water, and the Sub-Element Ice. But just because we are natural draw to one Element doesn't mean we can not learn the others. While it takes years to master the one all shinobi are drawn to, it takes even longer to master one that isn't your birth nature. But if you train with the chakra Natures long enough they too will become like a natural affinity" Yugao explained as best possible. She watched her student again as he only nodded and then she continued.

"An example is myself. I am have a Natural Water affinity. I am also a Sensor Ninja which allows me to prick up other Ninja better than some other shinobi Like Kakashi of the Hatake Clan whom is a seasoned Jounin" Yugao informed. She looked at him again and saw she only had Naruto's undivided attention to which she inwardly smirked as she saw a twitch in his hand.

"No I want you to channel you chakra into this paper, it will tell use you most dominant element which is your strongest affinity. We will only do the basics first so you can master your release first. If you have fire the paper will turn to ash. If you have water the paper will become wet. If you have Earth it will crumble to dust. If you have Lightning it will crinkle up. If you have wind it will split in half" Yugao explained as she showed by example by holding a piece of paper in between her index finger and thumb.

Not a moment later the paper became wet and look barely like paper. Yugao handed Naruto a sheet of paper and Naruto took it within his index finger and thumb and started to pump chakra into the sheet of paper.

At first nothing happen. But then something happen that made Naruto go wide-eyed and Yugao jaw hit the ground.

The sheet of paper did 6 things.

It split if half first into five sections while also suggesting his strongest element is wind.

The second thing it did was one piece caught fire suggesting he also have the element Fire to an affinity.

Third was it crinkled up suggesting Lightning.

Fourth was another piece got soaked in water in fact it looks like it turned into water.

Fifth was it turned to a fine dust which blew away with a light breeze.

The last thing it did was well. The Paper simply floated in midair like something was holding it up. It just floated there not doing anything till it simply floated down without a problem.

Yugao was perplexed and confused beyond all comprehension.

Naruto just blinked and rubbed his eyes to see what he saw really happen.

_'Ok no more staying up for me. What's going on?'_ Naruto thought clearly confused. He knew from history NO shinobi not even ONE had a natural affinity for ALL five elements including one that just made chakra paper float in midair.

_'What is happening to me?'_ Naruto thought in slight fear. He knew he can survive wounds that are fatal to others. He was an Uzumaki making him ALOT more durable and stronger than an average shinobi. Hell even his clan records say they can survive extreme conditions. But this doesn't make any since.

_**'All in due time Young one'**_ a Voice spoke to Naruto. Naruto blinked and looked around to see if it was Yugao or someone else.

Yugao was still in shock and no one is around, so who was that? Unless...

_'Kyuubi is that you?'_ Naruto asked mentally but received no answer. That voice was weird. It wasn't demonic, or booming, nor was it evil sounding... It sounded female, and Kind? But the Kyuubi was nothing more than a solid mass of chakra. It had no sex or gender nor did it identify with anything really made of flesh and blood. So why was a female voice going off in his head?

"Naruto?" Yugao questioned.

"Ah sorry thought I heard something move. So umm... How do you think I have all five elements plus an unknown one?" Naruto asked.

Yugao for her part thought and pondered this for a moment. But ultimately sighed and shook her head.

"I have no idea Naruto" She spoke honestly. She had no answer. At most only shinobi with an Elemental blood-line could have more than once element. Narut here showed he has an elemental affinity for all five plus an unknown one. She would have to go and speak to the Hokage about this tonight. and by the looks of it it was near sundown.

"Ok Naruto, since the others didn't show up for some reason I want you here practicing these scrolls. Take a look at them and figure out what you can and can not do. Ja Ne" Yugao spoke disappearing.

sighing Naruto cleaned up the somewhat mess and took the scrolls with him. He would need them anyway.

Why did things always have to be so... Complicated? Yeah that's the word.

* * *

Arriving atop the Hokage Mountain Naruto took another sheet of chakra paper out and pumped his chakra into it, this time getting the same result but a different intensity. The Wind cut the paper into ribbons. The remains of the paper acted out towards the elements. The flame caught fire and felt like a raging inferno. The Water felt ice-cold to the touch and the paper wasn't even there to begin with. The earth turned to dust that is a very fine powder. The lightning arcs of the small sheets making them no existent.

Naruto looked at the tad little remains of the paper even though the paper looked like it turn into the element nature themselves. But soon something Naruto noticed.

All the elements started again and begun to float to a center of mass fusing the elements together. Naruto's eyes only slightly widen as he had no idea what is going on. He only wanted to shout 'the fuck!' as loud as he could. But in oroder to not alert the anbu near him he was on the mountain again Naruto kept quiet and looked on as the elements soon became small element balls of their own.

One smal pure ball of fire, same for water, wind, Earth, and Lightning. Naruto watched as the elements danced around each other is some sort of fashion only to disappear from his view. Sighing Naruto took out another scroll Yugao left for him, only to see a couple of things on Kenjutsu. One of them being called 'Dance of the Crescent Moon' and the last is the 'Dance of the Full Moon'...

Naruto blinked at this two attacks... What could he do with these? He was already try and self teach with the basics of Kenjutsu which Yugao will no doubt have a hand in. Shrugging Naruto placed the scroll to the side and goes for the other scroll only to stop...

Why not let his clones read them? Everything they do automatically come back to him. Making 15 Kage Bunshin Naruto told them to split up and learned from the scrolls. After the Clones are dismissed the young silver head boy checks if the ghost is clear, only to find no one in the imitate area. Naruto disappeared in a silent Shinshun to only appear at his house a few moments later.

Completely unaware of the 2 sharingan eyes with three tomoe in each was watching him closely as he enters the home of his parents.

* * *

_**In side Naruto's mind/Seal**_

'It' has watched him since his birth. And now the fusion is nearly completely. It has many names, but what the fourth sealed into his son attracted 'it' from its slumber.

'It' watched the boy from the beginning. From that fateful day to the day it made a move on him. Now within the boy's body 'it' given him the power to surpass 'its' father.

The Sage of Six Paths. The sage created 'it' encase his mother or the raging Juubi has gotten free of the prison made for them.

The boy will become something gods fear. And humans coward in fright of his wrath. And stories of his power will echo though time.

He will be the first of his kind.

Only time will tell it the boy can handle the true power of the Rinnegan or Sharingan. Maybe both, only time will tell.

But one thing is for certain.

The actions of the boy will shake the world and maybe more.

But enough time has passed.

Now it is time to introduce itself to the boy. And tonight was the perfect night for such occasion to break some of the news to the boy of what he really is. But how would 'it' break it to him. And will he accept this and what he has become? Not that 'it' cared about the boy's feelings since the change is nearly complete and the fusion will be done and over. No doubt it 'its' father was alive he would be disappointed by what he has two sons have caused.

Maybe this son will be different. The boy has the potential to become greater than 'its' father by a long shot and with his lifespan no doubt the boy will master things and bring forth a new age...

But which will the boy choose 'it' wondered...

Will the boy choose Freedom, Love, Understanding, Or Power?

'It' very much doubt the boy ever wanted the power that uhcha boy seeks. No this boy isn't that type.

He is more of the type if his strength is enough to protect those he loves its good enough for him. So maybe he will choose love, understanding, and freedom?

Those three are highly more likely...

**_'Sleep well Uzumaki-Dono, you're the last line of the Sage, and last of his dying blood'_** it thought with a smile on its face that held no emotions of amusement, lust, joy or any emotion. It was just a simple smirk of unknown meaning.

* * *

_**CUT!**_

_**Ok guys I am not going to beat around the bush.**_

_**I will reveal what Naruto is the next chapter. **_

_**Also to what has larked in Naruto's body for years.**_

_**But me being me, I will do it in a way that won't show too much I hope.**_

Also about two people voted for a Hybrid of the Sharingan and Rinnegan. But I am having second thoughts. But will do it anyway at my own pace. So see ya! And Poll will stay open for awhile.


	7. Chapter VII

Hey guys hope your doing well. And I hope you like this story so far.

Without farther a due to the story.

* * *

_"I am strong, because I have been weak. I am fearless, because I have been afraid. I am wise, because I have been foolish" - ?_

_**Chapter VII:**** Fragment**_

It is late at night, the Village of the Leaves sleep quietly, the Anbu are out for their nightly patrol protecting the village from any outside threats.

And our silver head assassin is calmly reading about the past events in his mother's dairy in the master bedroom. He rereads the entry about where his mother was alive for the past day but short falling victim to her wounds.

Even if she was a 'pure-blooded' Uzumaki having a biju ripped out of her, taking a gaping hole to the stomach have disabled her.

So in her last moments of living Naruto read as both her friend and some Wives of the Clan heads protected Naruto. In the end she wrote she had won in the political battle with the civilian Council and Danzo.

Only the Uchiha, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and Nara stood by his mother's side. The Hyuuga were bitter toward Kushina because she would always humiliate them in a taijutsu fight. This goes along saying that they had try to sway Kushina to giving up the Uzumaki Clan Secrets to their Fuinjutsu which alone can destroy a village. Though Hitomi and the Hyuuga Princess back his mother times were close friends.

Kushina stood by her clans ways and fought even when she was dying to protect his birthrights.

The other clans didn't really care nor wanted any business to do with the Uzumaki Heiress whom had no problem.

Though even in the dairy Naruto can tell one thing.

His mother would have been the damn best mother he would have. Even near Death's Door she put him before herself.

She had a Very slim chance of surviving. But she went out making sure no Konoha Law can touch her son's birthright and clan possessions.

And Now Naruto has all the things the Uzumaki clan left here, he took the Mask from the Uzumaki Ruins here. The real one was easy to find and replaced it with a fake one. He took all his clans notes of Fuinjutsu and study every day at lunch to become greater than his mother.

Though the levels of Fuinjutsu were freighting,

One seal could destroy a Village the size of Konoha in a single blast.

No wonder why it took not one, nor two, but three armies the size of 10,000 Jounin or higher stronger to destroy his family homeland. Even then that had 4 to 6 bjiu plus many Kage level shinobi. Even then the army dropped down to the 100's.

Even they did not whip out the clan. Seeing as Naruto is alive is proof that those three Nations failed in killing off the last of the Uzumaki clan...

Naruto shut his mother dairy and placed it on the night stand next to him and turned off the lamp. Curling up he left himself drift off into a deep sleep.

(I like the Uzumaki Clan and what they stand for alot more than any other clan. I am sure you all agree)

* * *

**_Dream/Mind_**

Naruto found himself awoken in ankle-deep water, His hair soaked along with his half-naked body. (No shirt just jeans) . Looking around without getting up Naruto notes he is in a sewer. Not just any sewer.

His mind, a physical which is cracked, and looked like more old ruins than a working sewer. Leaning up Naruto took note of every detail. From every crack, to a the three pipes above his head.

The biggest pipe is Silver which is the color of his hair and his chakra.

The second largest is a crimson pipe which must be the Kyuubi.

The last pipe is a dull Golden color giving the pipe an aged look.

_'So mine, Kyuubi, and an unknown... What's going on within my body'_ Naruto questioned. His natural chakra pipe is twice as large as the other two. The golden Chakra pipe must be what lets him feel connected to nature and turn his eyes into a golden also the energy twice as potent and heavy.

Standing up Naruto looks around and noticed he is alone, and no cage of any physicals showing of his seal that hide the kyuubi at bay. Naruto does though since a presence farther ahead to his left. He figured it must be the Kyuubi, other wise there should be nothing else within his body. Naruto does have a question though for the fox. So without any delay Naruto begun to walk to the source of the presence he is feeling.

After walking what feels like forever Naruto finds a cage...

But he finds something that shouldn't be.

One: The Cage is open!

two: The Kyuubi is NOT IN the Cage.

Three: The presence he is feeling feels more like his Golden Chakra not his Kyuubi Chakra.

Four: THE CAGE IS STILL FUCKING OPEN!

_'Oh shit... Oh shit oh shit oh shit'_ Naruto thought as his abyssal blue eyes darted right and left, but he could not see anything nor sense anything within his imitate area. Naruto felt like panic is setting in, and he doesn't understand WHY in the name of Kami! WHERE IS THE FUCKING FOX AT!

**"The fox no longer is a concern for you Uzumaki-dono"** A feminine voice spoke. But it sounded like it's coming from every direction. Naruto spun around on his heel and did a full 360 with harden eyes, but he saw nothing.

_'Ok that's the female voice from earlier. But where is the Fox?'_ Naruto thought not letting down his guard encase this is a trick. Foxes have been known for trickery, so this might be the Foxes doing.

"Who are you and where is the fox?" Naruto asked more calmly but there is still slight panic in his voice.

He knew the risk of the fox breaking out. And while he did not hate nor despised the village to have it destroyed. He rather it fall to ruin on its own which wouldn't be hard if it continued the course it is going... Since Naruto knew three things that could never be hidden long.

**"Who I am is a matter of stating I am human and if have an identity. But I am a what. What I am is known as the 10th Fragment the Sage created. The 10th and last part of a monster known as the Juubi. And what I plan to do is quite simple yet very complex"** the female voice spoke. Naruto only raised an eyebrow.

The 10th Fragment?

Juubi?

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked slightly confused... No wait, he is REALLY confused.

**"What I mean young one is that I am the 10th Biju created in secret by the Sage of Six Paths. But you can call me... Luna or Subject 08. We have know each other for a long time. But I can not give you the answers you seek. You must find them. Return to which you ran, the woodland of death hides many secrets. I can not tell you more. You must find everything on your own. But know this"**

**"In order to awaken the Ringed eye you must complete the stages of the red. Only when you complete the Eye of blood, may you use the eye of rings"** the voice spoke. Naruto thought this over but came up with nothing.

Must be due to shock he is still feeling.

"You still haven't answered me!" Naruto shouted. He wanted answers. He could think of what he heard later but he wanted to know who or what this voice is first.

**"The gold is your blood of Nature and the crimson is the blood of demonic. Your silver is the blood of an ancient. You're the first of your kind. I wish you luck as you are this world's first Primordial... Well 2 tenths of the Primordial God is now within you. So your 80 Percent human and 20 percent Primordial God. Though I like the name Primordial since fits nicely. "** The voice faded as it reach the end of its sentence.

Naruto was about to call out again...

When he felt like he was thrown out at mach 10 from his own mind.

* * *

_**Awake**_

Naruto sat up quickly panting feeling his body twist and turn as his muscles, tissue, and fibers of his being felt like they are on fire. Only a raging inferno coursing though his body. The brutal agony as he can only left out a silent scream. He eyes feel like they had a drop of fluoroantimonic acid into them and they feel like they are being forced shut not allowing him to gouge out his own eyes.

His muscles snap, reform and snap again over a 100 times only getting more painful and releasing a tsunami of agony and pain coursing though his body.

His bones if he can even feel them, felt like they are being eat away and replaced with something new, only to have that eat away, amounting and tripling the amount of agony he already is feeling.

This unimaginable amount of pain, suffering, and agony lasts for 2 hours which felt like a millennia to our hero.

At the end, Naruto passes out drooling as his body now recovers from a sudden change.

* * *

_**Morning (After a night of godly amount of pain and awaking again)**_

Naruto wakes up, slowly and moaning from the ghost pains of last night. He didn't want to do anything...

He whole body ached, his muscles have been tore apart an unaccountable number of times, his head felt like its going to explode from the pressure he is feeling, it hurts to move. He can meet he team and go for a mission later.

Right now all he wanted to do is rest.

After closing his eyes and resting a bit Naruto got up, his body racked with pain, but nothing he couldn't bare.

Shakily Naruto went to his bathroom and turned on the hot water and let the water heat up.

He turned to the bathroom mirror.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto shouted as he jumped at first then relaxed as he realized it was him...

Instead of the Gem abyssal blue he is use to. Naruto eyes have changed to the blood-red sharingan with a single tomoe in each eye.

Naruto stood there in his bathroom, complete in shock and confusion till he remembered something that the voice said.

_**"In order to awaken the Ringed eye you must complete the stages of the red. Only when you complete the Eye of blood, may you use the eye of rings"**_

_'It must have meant the Sharingan, but how did I get these eyes? I am not an Uchiha nor even remotely related to one. My father was an orphan, my mother is a 'pure-blood' Uzumaki. And DNA test on my father showed he wasn't related to any Senju or Uchiha in the village. In fact no one knows he his real parents are. Plus not to add the fact I do not know what kind dojutsu has rings in it... If that was the voice meant.'_ Naruto thought...

_'It said my Silver blood, Golden Blood, and Crimson blood. It must have meant My golden Chakra is connected to Nature in some way. But the Crimson blood is demonic in some nature whatever that means. But the crimson chakra should be the Kyuubi Chakra unless'_ Naruto's jaw dropped.

_'T- The Amalgamation Seal!'_ Naruto thought in absolute shock. It was one of three seals his father put on him for safety reason encase the fox got the idea of making a chakra bomb out of Naruto's body. But the seal its self is special.

The Amalgamation Seal is like the name suggests. The seal sole purpose was to safely mix Naruto's chakra along with the Foxes at a slow and steady rate. That way the fox didn't kill him by making him into a bomb in hopes of escaping. The seal safely mixes and combines his own chakra and that of the foxes to insure that Naruto's body got use to the foxes chakra. Thus any chakra the fox had or does have will become a part of naruto's own chakra.

And since the fox IS A SOLID MASS OF CHAKRA! That meant... Naruto now holds all the foxes chakra as his own... But this also meant.

_'The fox no longer exists'_ the silver head thought... Then he noticed his facial features. His whisker marks are the same. But his eyes are still the Sharingan mode. So he stopped the flow of chakra to his eyes to only see his eyes return to normal but the color is more of a deep sapphire blue instead of an abyssal blue. His hair has changed a bit as well. It is somewhat more of a mopped style with some of his spiky hair down. its more tamed and reaches his shoulder blades. The tone of silver has lighter tone and a bit and now reminds him of the silver glow the moon gives off.

His skin has become a lighter tan and his body has become more lean with compact muscle twitching at every movement. Another thing Naruto noticed his body felt lighter, faster, and somewhat more responsive. His eye sight is clearer along with his other senses. While all of this is great Naruto how didn't like it. It meant only a few things again.

Naruto groaned.

He would need a crash course in training today. And it's not the team training he needs. Its his own training that needs to be done.

Sighing in defeat Naruto just hopped into bed and went to relax for today. He hopes his team don't mind trying to train along or just meeting up.

He will do everything when he wakes up.

But first before he crashes himself into mind numbing training.

Sake.

Lots of the shit.

* * *

**_The Next following day (After heavy drinking and lots of cussing and swearing)  
_**

Naruto is in his father's study with a list of facts in front of him. It was over the topic of the voice had said to him. Unluckily for him, after he tried to drown himself in Sake his body healing factor kicked in and got rid of all the harmful liquor. Much to his dismay he can't stay drunk long. (Lucky bastard)

In Naruto's list are the key things he wants to tackle now.

First off is the who thing with him being part Primordial God but being name just Primordial makes him sound like something that was lost. But now that something was lost now has come back from its slumber.

It would make a fitting name. Not that he disliked it or anything. A major part of him is still human. so the Primordial Part must come from the aspect of his chakra or his power. Seeing as it is silver and is very different and has more of an ancient and old feel to it.

But another question is who is the Sage of the Six Paths? Who are the bjiu really? To be honest Naruto had a gut feeling that the Bjiu had more of a story to them than given credit for. He had always had a sneaking feeling something wasn't quite right. He wasn't sure but he never was the one to ignore his own instincts. But seeing as the Kyuubi is well, a part of him now doesn't that mean that the fox memories should be accessible to him as well? And if so how come he hasn't been able to access these memories.

Then to include the fact that this 'Luna' or 'Subject 08' knows him where he doesn't recall meeting such a person before.

The voice said alot of things that are interesting but at the same time confuse him more and leave him with more questions than at least he has a name or race he can call himself. though just for the shits and giggles he will not tell anyone what he is.

_**Return to which you ran, the woodland of death hides many secrets**_

Those words echo thought Naruto's mind. _'The woodland of death... The only place I can think of that is remotely similar or has some connection is Training Ground 44, or better known by the public as the Forest of Death. But all access to that forest is restricted and heavily guarded. I could sneak in and look, but i rather go in when I have a window to freely go in without someone chasing me down. Plus that area of the Village is Jounin or higher only. So I can't go into it without getting in trouble. So I have to bite my time on going there'_ Naruto thought. The he looks at another not he wrote down.

_In order to awaken the Ringed eye you must complete the stages of the red. Only when you complete the Eye of blood, may you use the eye of rings_

_'I know the voice meant the Sharingan when she or he said complete the stages of the red. But what do I REALLY know about the Sharingan other than its a Dojutsu that the Uchiha Clan is known for. I know there is a book on the Uchiha Clan in here. Where did I put it?'_ Naruto thought as he got up from the dark wood oak desk and looked to a bookshelf. Tracing his fingers along the spines of each book and scanned them all with his eyes. Until he found what he needed.

_'The Sharingan Eye'_ the book was titled. His mother and father have written down all the information they knew on the Dojutsu including its weakness and strengths. He was sure if the Uchiha knew this book existed then they would be throwing a hissy fit.

Of course if all but a few were alive.

Naruto opened the book to a random page and read its passage.

The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼, Saimingan). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movement mimic something like pencil movements. The Sharingan is also able to see through thick fog and other vision-impairing the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted , even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react  
  
_'Seems the Sharingan does have some weaknesses. Though these weakness can be dulled with the right training. This is useful information and good to know.'_ Naruto thought as he continues to read.

The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques.

In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them

_'Hmm so even if I am able to copy something I have to learn and perfect it. So really its not the thieving eye everyone claims. Even the Sharingan isn't perfect and has flaws'_ Naruto thoughts as he continued to learn about the Dojutsu.

In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with

_'Another interesting note I guess'_ the silver head thought about.

The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties.

_'So void eye contact with Mikoto if she has her's active... Got it'_ Naruto thought as he moved on.

_'Stages'_ Naruto read. This must be where each tomoe power or ability comes into play showing how far along the Uchiha really is on his eyes.

The wielder of the Sharingan, through continued use and training, changes its form further, which involves the eye maturing fully until it has three tomoe. As the Sharingan develops, the user gains heightened abilities through the heightened ocular sense. For example, they can at least copy hand movements with one tomoe, predict a person's movement and copy techniques with two and completely use the Sharingan's abilities when it is fully matured. This dōjutsu apparently "glows" in the dark. True to its name, the Sharingan and its derived forms have shown the ability to spin. It is shown that when a person awakens their Mangekyō Sharingan without a fully matured Sharingan, their Sharingan will automatically mature while developing into a Mangekyō Sharingan.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Mangekyō Sharingan part. Only thinking there is more to the eye than he thought. He only read this book briefly for 30 seconds before becoming bored. Maybe there is more to his world than he thought originally.

Naruto skipped a few pages until he came to the page label as 'Mangekyō Sharingan' and begun to read.  
  
The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened by a Sharingan user when they suffer from trauma after witnessing the death of someone close to them. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to hasten this process.

It is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user with all known wielders of the dōjutsu having eyes that resemble variations of pinwheels; one variation is a rare form known as the "Straight Tomoe" (直巴, _Choku Tomoe_), which seems to grant the user fluidity in their movements when fighting

The Mangekyō Sharingan can use enhanced versions of the Sharingan's generic abilities, such as casting genjutsu, and can also awaken different powerful techniques. Some wielders awaken the same technique in both of their eyes.

The Mangekyō Sharingan drains a considerable amount of chakra and strains both the user's eyes and body, a drawback which affects a non-Uchiha even more so. Use of the dōjutsu gradually deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness; a harsh fate for those that have grown accustomed to the power and visual acuity it affords. Only by transplanting the eyes of another Uchiha can the user regain their sight and ocular powers. By transplanting the Mangekyō Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties to the recipient — ideally a sibling — an _ Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan_ (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, _Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan_) is then awakened. But it should be noted that these eyes are a rarity and hardly show up. The only documented case found for an Uchiha having the EMS is Madara Uchiha.

The special jutsu for these eyes are names as such. Amaterasu, Kamui, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, and several others that might appear over time but these are the main and most common ones for those who awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan.

_'Five stages? for the first three Tomoe and then the Mangekyō Sharingan and finally the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. But this is the basic information. Anything else would be a clan secret and if I want to know more about this eye I need to ask Mikoto. Hmm?'_ Naruto thought before he looked down at the finishing note he father personally wrote.

_'Note: One does not need to kill, suffer trauma to awake the fourth stage. It could also be awoken though sheer force of will of by constant training to evolve the eyes naturally. Only I know Shisui Uchiha has done this method and it worked. He has told me personally that there is multiple way to awake the fourth Stage but all of them haven't been explored. It is also possible to awake the fifth stage without a transplant but the odds of awaking the fifth stage without such an operation is less than 5%'_

Naruto looked at his father's personal writing and narrowed his eyes.

he knows if he does have the sharingan then he is going to make it naturally evolve and not do what other Uchiha's might have done. Slowly closing the book Naruto let the information in his head settle. Sighing he placed the book back and went and sat back into the chair he was sitting in. Taking out a throwing knife and channeling chakra into his eyes Naruto now sees the crimson red orb in his sockets as the single tomoe spins claimly in his eye.

_'At the most I am at stage one. With four other stages in-front of me. And at the single tomoe right now I can only do a limited number of things such as copy hand movements. Which isn't that useful but its the beginning stage. At the best I should learn this slowly and not worry about the fourth stage till I hit it. So for now I will only focus on mastering the first three seeing thoses are within my reach for now. I do not know how I can awake three fourth without doing... that'_ Naruto thought. Canceling the flow of chakra to his eyes Naruto sighs again and relaxes his muscles.

Getting up from his chair he poof three clones into reality with mumbling a word or using a hand sign.

"Ok listen up. As you know things kinda get fucked up" Thee original spoke.

"That's putting it lightly boss" said a clone to the original's right. the other two nod in agreement. If things like this are kinda fucked up then one can only wonder what will happen when shit hits the fan. (Knock on wood)

"Yeah I know. Anyway here is the plan. My team is meeting soon. I need each of you to do something for me while I am away." The clones nod at this. "You, will practice chakra control and Kenjutsu" Naruto pointed to the clone of the left to which the clone nodded and shunshin away.

"You will practice the Sharingan and research more on the Dojutsu while practicing Fuinjutsu with and without the Sharingan on. I don't wanna become dependent on the dojutsu. It's a powerful tool, it doesn't mean its my default choice." Naruto instructed the middle clone to which nod and left in a shunshin.

"Finally I want you to see if you can find anything different with my body after I come back. Draw up a seal for a diagnostics check to understand what's going on with my body. It should take you 2 hours to draw up a seal. Also see if you can track down a weak point in the Root ANBU bases and find out what you can. If that doesn't work then sneak into the Uchiha compound and find out what they are hiding there" Naruto commanded and the clone disappeared like the others.

After cleaning up his mess Naruto got his weapons and items than went to meet up with his team.

* * *

**_Team Training Ground_**

Naruto arrived at his team training ground and noticed Mikoto, Aki, and Mizuki on the field lightly sparring but there is no Yugao meaning she is either on leave, or she is on a Mission for ANBU.

"Ahh Naruto-kun you came. I was worried you wouldn't join us" Mikoto said cheerfully with a brilliant smile of her face.

"What took you so long Naruto-san?" Aki asked in curiosity. She is an Black Ops Anbu member, yet she didn't even feel him coming. Even now he is standing not too far off yet its like he isn't there. Maybe he should join ANBU, they need people like this in their numbers. Black Ops didn't since Aki could very well kill anyone she touches if she wishes too.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the library reading something I wanted to look at" Naruto said thankful he had his hood up hiding his face other wise the girls would have noticed his physical change. i.e his hair and eye color changed, his psychical body didn't change that much... He hopes.

Or they already noticed and don't really care. Most likely the latter.

"Mikoto-kaa-san what are we going to do today?" Mizuki asks with her best bored face look. But from the look of the bruises and cuts she has.. Mikoto and her must have been privately training since they didn't appear yesterday.

"We are going to complete 10 D-Ranked missions today. Then keep going until I feel you girls and gentlemen are ready for a C-Ranked" Mikoto said but her tone was more of business than the cheerful loving step mother.

Aki groaned in despair, she hates D-Ranked missions with every fiber of her being. She is now thinking maybe it isn't worth it keeping an eye on the 4th's Son. Mizuki had an aura of gloom and depression around her as she drew circles in the dirt mumbling 'I can't show my awesomeness'. Naruto however is the coolest of the bunch and hasn't reacted.

Well he would have if one of his clones hadn't poof showing something interesting. Something very interesting indeed that MAY help him stop Danzo from doing what ever he is planning.

"But first we are going to do some chakra control Training along with some stamina training. you girls know what to do since I already told you. Naruto-kun may I speak to you a moment?" Mikoto asked to which the silver head nodded.

After the two girls left to do Chakra control, Naruto and Mikoto sat down Indian style and spoke to each other

"My my Naru-kun having all 5 affinities has never happen before" Mikoto says in a tone of pride and joy though Naruto'd only reaction to her saying this a nod. Yugao must have told the old man and Mikoto was there to listen in. No doubt she was going to teach Naruto a thing or two about elemental manipulation. But having all five for Naruto is more of a burden than a gift for him. "Well lets get to training you to learn those affinities fast. I got you some scrolls on tips and a couple of jutsu" Mikoto explained as she handed several scrolls on advance chakra for jinchuriki, Chakra Nature training, and finally some jutsu Naruto can learn.

HE wanted to only have TWO elements not ALL FIVE! This brings so much attention to him.

He doesn't like it. But he had to admit it is pretty cool to have the one thing All Ninjutsu specialist dream of.

Sighing Naruto went to training with his team, and hoping he could train in his own art he wishes to master.

As he let the field with his team, None of them notice the two red eyes with three tomoe in each eye spinning slowly, studying the boy. The figure is hidden well behind the tree line.

* * *

**_Onyx: hey guys, how are you doing? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. _**

**_Anyway what are your thoughts so far?_**

**_Now lets get on two topics. _**

**_The leveling thing for the Rinnegan. if you haven't picked up Naruto has to start from one tomoe sharingan to the Rinnegan then your on track._**

**_I won't just say. 'Here is the Rinnegan, kick ass'... No I want Naruto to earn it._**

_**Also tell me what kinda special powers Naruto should have instead of the usual Enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, Stamina,, and senses.**_

**_And yes If Naruto meets the other Jinchuriki he can take the Bjiu and add them but at the cost of becoming a non human. Which I only plan to keep him where he is at. The 20 percent, though he can learn other elemental releases it will take years maybe even a century to use every element this includes Sub-elements._**

**_I already given him enough to work on. He will be strong enough to kill Madara and the Juubi (Incomplete one at that) for good._**

**_He is basically a God Slayer at this point. If you wanna say he is the son of the Sage or son of the God Tree(Shinji) go ahead. I won't stop you thinking that. But remember he is only 20 Percent Primordial God. WAY less than a Demi-god. But unlike some stories Naruto will have more skill and speed than raw power in this story. His power will stay the same if not improve a bit. But that is about it._**

**_But before you rant stating Naruto is going to become to powerful. BULLSHIT, In my stories it will be one of three things._**

**_One: Insane skill but not alot of power._**

**_Two: Both Skill and power (50/50)_**

**_Three: Insane power but very little skill.._**

**_In this story its more of 50/50 I believe. That's my goal anyway. If Not he will just have alot of God Like skill._**

_**also future weapons as Naruto's final Weapons will be listed NOW!**_

* * *

_**Weapons:**_

_**Sage Bow**_

_**Chakra Guns**_

_**Throwing Knives**_

_**Shuriken**_

_**Senbon**_

_**Ninja Wire (Razor sharp specially made)**_

_**Rope darts**_

_**Mirkwood Double-Blade Polearm**_

_**Bo (as in a Bo-staff or staff... Which ever floats your boat)**_

_**Masahiro (Red anodized Carbon Steel)**_

_**HF Blade (Still haven't come up a name for the HF blade. Help?)  
**_

_**Hidden Blades**_

_**Tanto+Tomahawk**_

_**Twin Kama**_

_**Bombs (Many types)**_


	8. Chapter VIII

Hey guys how are you doing?

I am doing well, and honestly this is the only story I have no problems with since I haven't tackled the main cannon yet. Leaves alot of room for me to plan ahead.

Anyway on to the story.  
_  
'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering  
_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_"Pain is temporary, it may last for a minute, an hour, or even a year. But eventuality it will subside and something else will take its place. But if I quit however, The pain will last forever" ~ ?_

_**Chapter VIII: Training, weapons, abilities, and first mission**_

Naruto is sitting down at his team's training ground lost in thought.

It has been a month and a half since this team have first joined together. Training has been going smoothly for everyone but Naruto.

Naruto himself has improved at an accelerating rate. Far faster than prodigy or genius by his generation. A good example is Naruto was able to master the Basics of Kenjutsu within two days.

But lets break what has happen over the pass month and a half.

During the first week the girls and Naruto practiced there chakra training and the basics of elemental manipulation. Naruto having the most trouble seeing as his chakra reserves are the highest as there were literally bijuu chakra levels thus proving that his teammates have better control over their chakra than he does. Another thing Naruto noticed about he change from a mouth ago is he felt less winded than the other girls during long hours of training meaning Naruto has more stamina and endurance than they do.

Continuing his training both with his team and in his parents place Naruto learned a few things about his body.

Over the course of the first two weeks Naruto noticed a slight increase of his healing factor and a chakra ability that allowed him to replenish chakra that he lost with the chakra in the air and earth with a few moments rest. This included his healing factor as it allowed him to recover from any non fatal wounds within seconds.

Another thing is that when he uses the Eagle Vision its more detailed, including letting him see the chakra imprints such as footprints or a 'chakra mist' his golden target leaves behind. The newer Eagle vision allowed him to also see the chakra network or a person as well. Another add on is the Telescopic sight he can use in Eagle Vision to snap targets from afar with his bow. Its seems his Eagle vision is the has similar basic abilities of the Byakugan and Sharingan with a few add on's that make in more unique to him. He also learn that it seems the Eagle Vision is ever changing and evolving into something better like allowing him to see the heat signatures of others. It seems to be giving him other Spectrum's of vision that human eyes lack.

Another is his speed and strength, although his strength has increased a bit. His speed in the same as a low Jounin WITHOUT his weights and locks on. Other than that he hasn't changed. The only noticeable changes are his senses. Which to seem have increased by a factor of 3. Though some may not be impressed in the field as a shinobi some would kill to have the sense Naruto does.

Other than his sensing ability that allows him to natural pick up chakra signatures its more of his senses that were effected that was the greatest.

Either way he continued his training but he bumped up his seals by three levels before the months ended.

He also was able to master his chakra to a controlled level and master some basic Elemental Ninjutsu. For wind he made a short range Ninjutsu to combined it with his kenjutsu. The technique is called _Fuuton: Kaze pāmu (Wind Release: Wind Palm)_, and is simple as it name suggests. By gathering some wind chakra into his free hand Naruto can release it onto an enemy lunching or blowing them back. There was a simplistic beauty to this jutsu as seeing it took no hand-signs to perform.

This had gotten the idea from that one star wars game Desmond play. Was it the force unleashed? Yeah that was it. Naruto based his Wind Palm technique of the force push attack so he could build a combo attack and lunch his enemies back to give him some room to deal with others.

For Raiton Naruto made a shocking (pun was not intended but will be used) that will allow him to either knock out his foe or paralyze him by a single touch. ironically the name for the jutsu is _Raiton: Shokkingutatchi (Lightning Release: Shocking Touch)_

For Suiton Naruto learned _Suition: U~ōtāhoippu (Water Release: Water Whip)_

For Earth he learn _Doton: Rokkuu~ōru (Earth Release: Rock Wall)_

And for Fire he learned _Katon: Kaen hōsha-ki (Fire Release: Flamethrower)_

He has not figured out his strange sixth element yet sadly but he left it be for another time. He was more content trying to master the things he senseis were teach him.

Naruto Taijutsu also improved allowing him to spar with both Mikoto and Yugao for two hours before he was too beaten to continue.

His kenjutsu has took leaps and bounds and is his strongest Ninja art next to Fuinjutsu but his Senseis didn't need to know that. Also learning and mastering the basic movements for Kenshin's sword style is easy. The speed and skill was more of the challenge. He was able to master the Dance of the New Moon and Dance of the Crescent Moon within this time frame but at the cost of making Yugao gloat at her Kenjutsu student being able to master a two dances which took her years. Yeah she kinda bragged about him among her anbu peers. To which many Anbu members were thinking about inviting the young genin IF he passes his Chunin exam.

For his Fuinjutsu he finally cracked his father's technique and figured out how the Fuinjutsu works for the Hiraishin no Jutsu to which he did a dance of celebration. But cracking the jutsu and using it are two different things. He was able to figure out how it works but it will be awhile before he can use it himself. The Rasengan on the other hand was easy to figure out seeing as his dad left tips and tricks on how to do that jutsu. so make that another jutsu under his belt. Again he couldn't make the Rasengan without the aid of a clone so he will continue to practice it until he can form it with one hand and that is under 4 seconds.

For his mother's side of the techniques he was able to use his chakra like her and make Chakra Chains, but this also did not include making wings, swords, and varying other weapons out of his chakra. Though it too much of his time and focus to use in battle but at least he is on the first step. In other words Naruto would need to continue his training before he uses any of these techniques outside of his families training grounds. (In other words; His focus, needs more focus)

He did much more training and more with the God send of all techniques: kage Bunshin.

He swears there is nothing that the kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) can not do.

But seeing as he is the only one that can mass produce that jutsu with 1000 or take or give a few clones for the sole purpose of training lets him leap ahead of the rest of Konoha 12.

This continued for a month and a half with Naruto getting better and better.

Then came his Sharingan training. though he trained with it most of the time off, he was able to make both eyes gain the second Tomoe though him training with a clone that henge into Kenshin whom proceed and try to kill him. Hey you can only improve so much if you life isn't in danger. So to step up his training Naruto had his clones henge into the most dangerous people of his ancestor bloodline and have that image of them try to kill him.

the results were worth it but being stabbed in the gut is not fun. Nor was getting kicked, punched, blown up, or even trapped in a hellish genjutsu.

Naruto was also able to finally dive into his altered form of Genjutsu thanks to the Sharingan. Even though it wasn't much, thanks to researching the Dojutsu Naruto was able to make several of his own Genjutsu. Naruto also found a ratio to activate his Eagle Vision to his Sharingan. His Eagle Vision takes 0.01% of chakra to use. His sharingan takes 0.03% to activate. Though he thinks it's all mental since he can mentality commands one set of eyes than the other. He thinks that ratio is more of he amount of chakra the two consume over the time they are being in use.

Also thanks to his clones scouting out weakness on Danzo he was able to copy, memorize, and use several of the Root ANBU training techniques and their jutsu and preferred styles. With that information he was about to figure out counters for some of the members whom are most stuck around the Bases acting as guards.

Naruto was also about to find a way to kill Danzo, all he needed was the right moment. But he needed to cut of Danzo right arm before he kills the old war hawk.

On other fronts Naruto spent more time with friends or more over Aki and Mizuki. Aki teaching him Medical Ninjutsu techniques, and Mizuki being his Kenjutsu partner.

Other than that Naruto was able to master the Toton Jutsu completely to appear completely invisible to the naked eye though Elite Chunin or higher will notice him if he moves around to much. He practice other styles from the memories of his ancestors including some of of his parents styles. But those aren't meant to be shown for awhile.

Practice for the **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū** style is slow and will take time. Years or decades to master even a single technique there is. But he is much better than a month ago where his stances were weak and he could only dodge. Now he can use some of the fighting style to his own use.

In all honesty Naruto feels bad for not having a proper teacher but the knowledge was there so he was using it. plus he was a Assassin. Assassins really do not tend to play fair in straight combat. but at least he can go head to head with more than one ninja at a time and come out on top by the time his training is done.

Right now with his seals on Naruto would have to guess he is around Mid-Chunin. But with out he thinks Low Jounin but that is pushing it a bit. But he would see when the Chunin Exams come around this year.

If he ever gets the chance to be in them that is. He knew Mikoto and Yugao would rather keep them away from the Chunin exams unless by some miracle they think they are all ready. And he only saw that possible if they had a mission that was upgraded from a lower Grade mission like a C or D and bumped up to a A or B ranked mission. The likely hood of that happening is very unlikely... (Does everyone know Murphy's law? -Has an evil grin-)

Naruto then thought about his status as a Primordial. It made no sense to him but then again nothing really does. He let out a sigh of frustration as he couldn't figure out what is so special about a Primordial being. He would have to do more research or he could ask Ino or maybe the old man seeing as those two like reading myth and legends. And while he thought about it His thoughts went to Ino for some reason. Even though she was a self proclaimed Fan-girl Naruto knew she was lying. It also didn't help at odd times when he visit her flower shop she would stare at him in a longing fashion.

He didn't know much about the girl but he knew she was normal when not around Sakura or Sasuke. Narrowing his eyes at this thought. He also noticed everything she does is forced like she doesn't wanna do it but does it anyway. Like she is acting to keep something.

Naruto's thoughts stopped when felt a familiar chakra not to far from him.

_'Gado? What does the old man want?'_ Naruto thought in a curious tone as he sees the old man walking up with a traveling cane and a old man smile that reminds him of Hokage-jiji...

"Hello lad, its been awhile since I last saw you" Gado spoke in a friendly tone.

'Sorry Gado-san, I have been busy with missions and training. How are you doing?" Naruto asks calmly looking at the old man from under his hood.

"I am well. But these old bones won't last me long" Gado says with a friendly smile and a slight twinkle in his old eyes. He sat next to Naruto as the cost of the boy hearing several bones pop. Naruto looked at the only man with worry in his eye. Gado just waved the boy off.

"Are you sure you should be moving around like that? You might fall apart" Naruto side trying to make a light joke to which the old man looked at Naruto with wide eyes before he started laughing.

"I just might my boy I just might!" Gado given a hearty chuckle.

"So what brings you here old one?" Naruto asked in a curious voice. As for the 'old one' comment Gado eye twitched slightly. To which Naruto given a small smirk.

"I came to give you one of your orders. I would send a Messager Ninja but these babies I wanted to deliver personally. Gado side with some pride and joy in his voice as he popped out his chest in pride over one of the orders he was able to fulfill for Naruto. And since Naruto already paid for the items all Gado had to do was delivered.

"Which order?" Naruto asked with a joyful expression on his face. He really hoped it was either his sword or the Hidden blades. The guns could wait but those two must come first.

"I believe you call them Hidden Blades. The Sword is being forced out of Chakra Metal which is pricey stuff but by the time I am done with it you will have a sword so strong and powerful it will be better than the Seven Swordmen of the mist blades" Gado spoke with a prideful tone. He hasn't told the boy he is an Uzumaki but all Uzumaki who took up a sword only had their swords made from the best metals. Gado was using Chakra Ore to let the chakra flow though the metal easier, his was using the same metal that makes a Kusanagi to make sure the blade will cut down anything the young Uzumaki faces. He was using a very special metal called Adamantium to make sure the blade never dulls or breaks and thus making it indestructible on his young Clan Leader. And finally the fourth metal is a secret Metal only the Uzumaki can find and produce making their sword worth two mines filled with gold. Or it would be now a days seeing as Uzumaki Swords can only be used by an Uzumaki. So while their blades are forced like they were meant for gods. It was many of the uses of Fuinjutsu that launch them ahead of any other clan.

And while his mother sword is similar, it was meant to burn anything it cuts to ash. Naruto is using lightning do a different level of Fuinjutsu is needed. Now all Gado Need was to tame a bolt of lightning and he will be finsihed. And being a ex Anbu and retired Ninja allowed him to read the sky. 10 days before a thunderstorm hit the Village. Than this young heir will have a sword to rival even the Gods best weapons. And Gado would be damned if he settle for anything less to give Kushina's Son.

He loved that girl like his own and he would not fail her child like so many others have. He will not allow it! Uzumaki never turn there back on family and they never retreat of give UP! He will rather endure Yami punishment for the rest of time and beyond if he failed this child... No child wasn't the right to call this boy. He stopped being a child as soon he was announce Jinchuriki... He will not fail this young man. Even if it killed him.

Naruto however smiled widely at the news completely unaware of what the elder shinobi is thinking. "What about the Chakra Guns?" Naruto asked since he was wondering if it was possible for them to be made. he had faith in his designs but reality and dreams can often not work at all.

"I haven't touched those yet honestly. I am going to finish up this sword. Oh if you have a mission come to my shop I believe I have something for you that will help" Gado said with a light smile that is warm and friendly. he reached into his pocket and got out a scroll.

"Your hidden blades" Gado says. Naruto careful took the scroll and unrolled it. Seeing his hidden blades sealed he pumped chakra into the seal and a cloud of smoke appeared block his view. Naruto didn't need to have enhanced senses to hear Gado leave back to his shop. As the smoke disappeared Naruto saw both hidden blades. They looked beautiful if anything. Gado out done himself. The over all design is sleek and made to fit around the arm comfortably. They had some tribal like designs making them look like a piece of art along with the Uzumaki swirl designed into the metal.

And it honestly looked like the same blade Ezio used when he was taking down the Templars with a Brotherhood. He looked up to Ezio and many others for their leadership, charisma, strength, skill, and over all their compassion to help others and fight those who take the 'weak for granted'...

(The Brotherhood design for the hidden blades minus the bracers)

Naruto takes the hidden blades and attached them to both of his under arms and with a flick of his wrist a blade about a foot long extends out shining in the light with its black polished blade.

_'He must of used an anti-rust metal mixed with some other metals. But its beautiful craftsmanship. No doubt'_ Naruto thought. he flicked his wrist again making the blade go back into being hidden. Naruto plays with both hidden blades extending and retracting them again and again while battling imagery foes like Ezio fought during his time being alive.

Naruto blinks and sees a messager hawk in the sky. Extending his hand the hawk landed and he took the message off the bird of pray and read the message. He short sprinted to the Kage Tower at full speed parkour running not using Chakra to climb buildings or even travel across the roof tops. Even though with the lack of chakra Naruto was traveling faster than a Genin using chakra.

Some Chunin and Jounin were impressed by the speed of the young Genin.

Really they should see him move without the Resistance and Gravity Seal on. He would most likely be a blur.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower**_

Over the run to the Tower Naruto made some interesting notes to upgrade one of his hidden blades with a Hook Blade. It would be great for climbing and stealth and seeing as it wouldn't take any chakra less of a risk of him finding out. Unless they have a sensor.

Fucking Sensor ninja are annoying as hell when your trying to be sneaky.

But he was a sensor too. Sooo yeah.

Naruto quickly goes up to the Mission office to see his team and the Hokage with a grim expression on his face.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked with a tilted head. Mikoto and Mizuki had to brutally beat down the urge to glomp the boy and yell 'Kawaii'.

The aged Hokage looked at the young man with a sad expression. He took a puff of his smoking pipe and calmly gave the grim news.

"Today I have receved a message not to long ago Team 10 and his Genin were ambushed by a group of bandits as they were doing a simple C-Ranked mission' the Hokage informed. Many blinked at this news and some were even surprised.

Asuma was no pushover. He is a Season Jounin and a part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. He was experiences with short ranged to hand to hand combat and was one of few Jounin that would give the best Anbu a run for their money. To say they were ambush and possibly captured only can mean the work of someone strong or some Rouge Ninja mixed in with those thugs.

"Hokage-sama if what you say is true than there is a high chance of a Rogue Ninja being in that group that forced Asuma to surrender. Other wise he won't have called for help" Mizuki said being the most upfront about these things. Being the next Uchiha head she had to understand politics and the laws of the land and how the Shinobi world worked in high detail.

"I agree. That is the highest possible outcome. But why call us?" Aki asked. For the record they were still Genin ninja in the eyes of their peers. Though Mikoto is a Elite Jounin, herself a Anbu level Ninja, and finally Naruto whom is an unknown but had made leaps and bounds so great he might as well be a damn Chunin already and he was improving with every fight and spar he could very well be an Jounin in few months time at the rate he was growing.

The old man sighed heavily then he too a glance to Naruto his Grandson all but blood. He saw the unbreakable will and the willingness to save a fellow Ninja no matter the cost. Naruto's sapphire blue eyes shined like an endless ocean or an ever present storm ready to be unleashed. The young Uzumaki nodded to which the hidden ANBU and other ninja raised an eyebrow at.

"I need a Sensor to join the ANBU I have picked for this mission. And the only sensor I have left in this Village is Naruto-kun" The old man spoke. This is a stupid and yet stubborn move on his part. While some Jounin can do this easily, the old man did not simply have any Jounin qualified to do this mission easily. Its kinda like you have a couple of good opinions but there is the Best choice which is Naruto is this case. Being able to sense people Natural is a gift and very few have this gift that is natural. Plus...

In the letter which is written in code for the old man was his son saying that there are two B-rank Missing Nin along with a Sensor Nin who was a missing C-ranked Ninja. The Sensor ninja could sense any incoming enemy coming in a quarter-mile away. But Naruto could sense double that distance from what he has seen from spying on the boy training with his team and doing D-ranked missions. The Old man is smart and knew that the boy is better than he gives off. But the Old Man respects Naruto's privacy. So he only spied on him 3 times out of the past month. Other than the stander reports Jounin are meant to give on their Genin Naruto has shown the most progress being able to do things Any Jounin or Anbu wish they could do.

"No" was the one word that echo though out the room. Everyone looked at Mikoto and her Sharingan spinning rapidly. Her fists tighten in her grip enough to draw small droplets of blood. She lost her friend Minato and her sister figure Kushina during the Kyuubi Attack and she was not losing the boy she come to love and admire. Naruto and Mizuki was all she had left in this damned world and sending a BOY on an ANBU mission is nothing short but INSANE

"Mikoto I know how you feel for the boy I do.. But this is his choice. You all being here is all a formality so you know why your student is missing" the age Hokage said with a firm voice. Mikoto gritted her teeth, sometimes she hates being powerless to protect her friend child. First the Civilian Council wouldn't let ANY clan take him in, they throw him out on the street, than his hair changed and he lost some of his bright personality. How much more will he have to suffer before that once bright smiling boy disappears into a black nothingness?

Mikoto could only hold her anger and rage in as she felt like a mother unable to protect her child or powerless to protect someone she loved dearly.

Aki and Mizuki felt out-of-place at the killing intent Mikoto is releasing but soon is drowned out by a powerful chakra pressure. Everyone including the old man looked at Naruto with wide eyes, Naruto had a serious blank expression on his face, a kinda face only the most experienced and battle harden shinobi had. Gone was the boy who loved learning new jutsu and stared at awe and wonder of everything. What stood in front of them now was only could be placed as a...

Survivor.

Releasing his hold on his Chakra output Naruto spoke up. "Mikoto-chan as much as I love you doing that for me. Our goal now is to save Team Ten and make sure they are safe. I won't leave them to die at the hands of someone who abandon their village much less a bunch of thugs. Hokage-Jiji, where are the Anbu at and where can I meet them?" Naruto asked with all seriousness and a professional tone.

If anything he learned from his ancestors, parents and even the old man is you never ever leave your friends or your comrades. Also if he was going to die he is going out is a big ball of flames in a epic fashion.

"The east gate Naruto-kun in 50 minutes" the Hokage spoke but was surprised at the swiftness and pure speed Naruto left that rivaled some Chunin or Low jounin level shinobi. Though his movement is slow to aged Kage it was still smooth but lacked alot of speed. It also shows the old man how far Naruto has come in his training. If Naruto could continue to improve at the rate he is He will be stronger than him in a few years. And the thought of Naruto surpassing the old man filled Hiruzen with pride.

Many anbu were shock at such grace and speed of the boy moments. Its was the movements of a master swordsman or the speed of Might Gai but more graceful and more like a dance of death. Such a simple movement could have killed many in one stroke of a sword.

Now the Anbu were thinking of inviting the young Uzumaki if he made chunin. Such speed and grace is hardly ever seen. He must had trained night and day to reach such a level. The Hokage however had a sorrowful expression on his face as he turned to the Village. He knew Naruto has been though alot. But the speed and skill he just left in left him know those movements were both of a swordsman and a person that ran alot.

Sometimes he cursed this village for damning a young and joyful soul. And he farther damned himself for being powerless to stop it.

_'Damn Civilian Council and Danzo. If they hadn't been so bloodthirsty and greedy that night that wouldn't have damned an innocent soul to a fate worse than death. And I wouldn't be forced to place that damn law. I was going to keep it a secret in the first place till they fucked up everything. If they kept their moth's shut and Danzo greedy ass in check Naruto would have a family and someone who loved him. Though I will admit I wouldn't let anyone adopt Naruto other than myself to keep the boy safe from his father's and mother's enemies.'_ the old man thought in anger but outside he looked completely calm.

Mikoto, Aki, and Mizuki only stood there lost in their own thoughts as their eyes are overshadowed by their hair. They soon left the office praying to any deity out their to keep Naruto safe.

* * *

**_With Naruto as Gado's shop_**

Naruto just walked in into Gado shop to see the old man drinking some bottle water he got from somewhere. Maybe the mini fridge he keeps behind the counter?

"Gado-Jiji I have a mission, I am working with Anbu. Have anything special?" Naruto asked with some seriousness.

Gado given Naruto a blank expression to Naruto as his face held a thinking like look as the old man stroked his beard.

"I believe I do yes. Come with me." Gado said as he got up and went into the back of the shop with the young Uzumaki in tow.

They came into a sword room or more like a small Dojo. At the end of the Dojo like room was a sword on a Rack resting ever so nicely at the end of the room.

The sword looks ominous and deadly even within its sheath. The says is a deep purple color that nearly looks black but is just a deep shade of violet. The guard on the sword its self is a black o-katana like design with the Uzumaki swirl etched into the metal, the grip is a pale purple shade that looks worn but still useable, the ray skin underneath has been died a dark gray in color. The blade over all looks more like a mixture of an Odachi and a normal katana. Even with his keen eyes Naruto can tell this sword was forged from a master craftsman that wanted this sword to suppress all others.

Above the sword was Kanji that meant 'Death's Phantom'

Naruto blinked at this. That was an interesting name for a sword. It also might explain the creepy aura the blade is giving off.

"Naruto this is my sword **Shi no fantomu**. To be honest I have not been all open heart with you. But that will come at a later time. I will tell you this. This sword like all swords I forged are only meant for our clan. And before you ask... I am an Uzumaki like you" Gado said with a heavy heart. Naruto looked at Gado with shock and disbelief. He eyes held so many emotions that Gado was sure that the boy didn't know what to think.

But all that stopped when Gado slapped Naruto across the head

"Der Mann, der die Hölle weh!" Naruto shouted in German! (Translation: The hell man that hurt!)

"Listen Naruto" Gado said with a strict voice to which did the trick and made the Uzumaki listen though the small amount of pain in his eyes. Gado had no time to wonder about the weird words Naruto spoke nor the pained look in his eye.

"I am passing on my blade to you. I can not wield her anymore but you can. We Uzumaki are special and our swords reflect who we are. I am giving you my sword to protect our Uzumaki way of life. I will fill in on more. But for now, leave a Kage Bunshin here with me. Run to the mission with my sword and Whatever you do... DO. NOT. DIE!" Gado Ordered in a commanding tone so strong brought the thought forward if Naruto failed than he would be better off fighting the Shinigami.

Naruto though had so many things running though his mind did what he is told. He made a shadow clone to which the Clone wished the original luck and stay strong. Naruto took the blade from its resting place and ran out the door not looking back.

The Clone looked at Gado.

"I will fill you in on how the blade works. Since it's a special weapon it works in a certain way... Come you have lessons to do!" Gado commanded to which the clone nodded and followed.

* * *

_**With the Unknown**_

two sharingan eyes with three tomoes each stared at Naruto coming towards the East Gate. These eyes have watched the boy since his childhood, loved him more than someone 'his or her' age should and watched him with care. This person was Tsunade's eyes and ears inside Konoha since she left and reports every 3 years. she or he was the one who slaughtered the Lab in the Forest of Death and freed Naruto from his binds. The shinobi loved the silver headed boy no matter how wrong it may seem or be.

The Figure eyes the blade Naruto had on his back with curiosity Before moving along with the boy and the Anbu. This figure didn't trust the anbu, nor the hokage, nor anyone whom harmed the boy. This figure even disliked the person he or she worked for because Tsunade was to much of a coward to step up to the mantle and keep her Godson safe.

No this figure will free Naruto and help him escape this hell he calls home.

But it will be done in a way he can naturally leave without a problem. This figure had a plan, and he or she is the only one that knows what the boy is capable of and what really happen in that lab in the Forest of Death.

He or she will not fail this child where so many have before.

* * *

CUT!

Ok guys next is the Mission and the sword named **Shi no fantomu's** power.

Naruto will be a Grand Master in Fuinjutsu along with Kenjutsu more than anything else. He will have a lot of Gen, tai, and Ninjutsu skills and varying other skills.

Also to the reason Hurizen thought that.

I do not believe Hiruzen really announced Naruto as a Jinchuriki to the village. I think a series of events had to take place to force his hand to do such a thing. Like something forcing his hand to announce Naruto as a host. But than again that is my opinion.


End file.
